Hope
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: The life of a ninja is filled with death, horror, pain, hatred, loneliness, rejection and blood. It is a hellish nightmare and no one knows this better than them. But at the darkest moments in their life, she appears. The humans call her Hope. (This story includes every character that was ever caught in despair.)
1. Kakuzu - Failed mission

**Welcome to my newest story! It snuck up in my mind while studying and I couldn't continue until writing it down! I just can't stop my brain to come up with new ideas…**

**Anyhow, this won't exactly be a story but a lot of short stories that appear completely randomly.**

**English isn't my first language so please bear the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.**

**Chapter 1: Kakuzu - Failed mission**

_They'll try to take your pride  
>Try to take your soul<br>They'll try to take all the control  
>They'll look you in the eyes<br>Fill you full of lies (Unbreakable Heart – Three Days Grace) _

He stumbled. He barely could keep himself from falling right into the mud. Instead he continued to limp forward, inch by inch, without stopping.

He had to make it to the village. It wasn't that far away anymore, he could already hear the water of the waterfall but it felt like he'd never make it that far.

Behind him a trail of blood marked his way, impossible to oversee. He clutched the bleeding gasp in his stomach; the warm red blood covered his trembling hand. His other arm hung uselessly at his side, broken. Blood dripped into his eyes. His head felt dizzy. He dragged his tired body over the earth, his breath becoming shallower with every heavy step he took.

He didn't see the root in time; stumbled; fell. He wanted to stand up but his body refused. Somewhere in his fuzzy mind he just wanted to rest there on the ground, lose consciousness and die. Maybe that would be better. After all, a part of him feared coming back to the village. He had failed the mission. He, the prodigy, the best ninja, the one who survived every battle, the strong hero, had lost and been beaten up to a bloody pulp. He was lucky to have survived. Well, until now. That was the end of his road.

He closed his eyes. His heart flattered, clutching to the last ounces of life.

"You don't look good" a high voice suddenly called out. With all of the strength he still had left he lifted his head and stared up. There in front of him stood a little girl and looked down at him with concern. He could only see her blurry outlines as his vision started to blur.

"Wait, I'll help you." She crouched down to his miserable form, one of her little arms outstretched. She touched his shoulder but instead of feeling flesh all he could feel was warmth and energy that flooded into his body. It made his slow heart start to beat once again, stopped the blood loss and gave him the strength to rise up from the ground.

"There, better" she said and smirked widely at him. Wiping the blood out of his eyes with his shoulder he stared down at her little form. She had blonde, almost golden, hair that reached down to her knees, her big eyes were bright blue, she was maybe seven years old, and was dressed in a white dress.

For a moment he just stared at her dumbfounded. She looked too innocent to be from this world. Maybe she was an angel and he _was_ about to die. She probably came here to take him.

"You're heading for this village, right?" she asked and pointed over his shoulder to the direction of Takigakure. He just nodded.

"Then let's go!" Enthusiastically she pumped her small fist into the air, grabbed his blood covered hand and dragged him to his destiny.

He still was too taken back by her sudden strange appearance to say anything and so he just let her do. Along the way she jumped up and down, humming happily. If she was an angel she was an annoying one that was for sure, he thought grimly but also amused.

He soon found out that whatever kind of energy she had given him, it wasn't forever. He once again felt the strength being sucked away from his shaking legs and blood pouring out of the wounds. He wanted to apply pressure on the most severe one on his stomach but the little brat wouldn't let go of his hand.

Finally they stood in front of the giant waterfall marking the village that just had been founded and soon the giant tree came into vision. He had made it.

They just had crossed the outlines of the village as he finally passed out from blood loss and fell to the earth like a cut tree.

The last thing he heard was the panic voice of the angel crying his name. His mind was too foggy to wonder how she knew it.

* * *

><p>When he woke up he carefully opened his eyes just to be blinded by bright light. Was this it after all? Was he finally dead?<p>

"You're awake!" the happy voice of the girl yelled, making his ears ring. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he could see that he was in Takigakure's hospital. Looking down he saw that he was covered in bandages making him look like a mummy. Titling his aching head to the side he saw the girl sitting on a chair, dangling her feet back and forth while grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help but smirk making her giggle. Whether she was an angel or not she saved his life. But before he could thank her, the door opened and a young nurse entered. When she saw him awake, her eyes widened and she rushed to his side.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly and concerned.

"Like shit" he growled but then grinned, "but alive."

"That's good to hear. Your recovery progress is unexceptionally quickly so you'll be able to leave your bed in a few days" she informed him smiling. He glanced at the girl and was sure that she had something to do with his rapid healing. She just winked at him.

However, they didn't give him time to recover as after about an hour, two shinobi rushed into the room.

"The elders demand your presence" was all they said. Despite the nurse's protest he obliged and shakily stood up. The girl followed them quietly outside to the biggest house in the village, the one where the elders stayed.

He hadn't noticed it before but the girl's footsteps were so silent and light that he couldn't hear them at all. He also didn't feel her chakra signature, just this warm energy radiating of her being. Also he slightly wondered why neither of the shinobi or the nurse had mentioned her presence. Maybe she was invisible to them. Maybe she was his own guardian angel. This thought almost made him laugh in amusement.

The two elders already awaited him, standing tall and proud while he kneeled down in front of them. The shinobi stepped back into the shadows. Once again no one questioned the girl's presence.

"Kakuzu, how are you feeling?" the old man on the right asked but his voice wasn't concerned at all.

"I am feeling much better, thank you."

"We are glad to hear that" the woman continued but he sensed her lying. "You were on the brick of death and it wasn't sure if you'd survive."

"So tell us… the mission… was it a success?"

He bit his lip, his eyes narrowing on the floor, not daring to look at his superiors while shame rose inside of him.

"No" he finally whispered out. "I am sorry but I lost. The Hokage was too strong." Heavy silence followed. He could feel their cold judging gazes piercing through him, making him shift uncomfortably.

"Unforgiveable!" the man hissed.

"We put our hope in you Kakuzu and this is how you repay us? In failing the most important mission you ever had?"

"You survived the battle but if you had lost you would have died on the battlefield like a true shinobi! You ran away!"

"For this disloyalty you will be punished!"

His head shot up. "But I carried out the mission!" he protested loudly. "I fought the first Hokage but couldn't win against his wood release. I came back here to tell you about the fight so that we can develop a strategy to win the next time!"

"There won't be a next time" the man growled. He looked down at Kakuzu with detest like he'd stare at an ugly insect. "Because of your failure Hashirama Senju is now warned."

"Yes you failed Kakuzu and put disgrace upon Takigakure. You will face the consequences of your betrayal." With that the shinobi who had waited in the shadows rushed forward and pinned him to the ground, chaining his hands behind his back and putting a sack over his face. He struggled but was still too weak to put up a fight.

"What are you doing?!" he heard the girl yell. "He did what you ordered him to do and risked his freaking life for your fucking mission you old geezer! He did everything to come back here alive! You should bow down to him instead of treating him like this you ungrateful snobs!"

He was surprised by her outburst. So his guardian angel could curse he thought amused and then something hit the back of his head.

* * *

><p>They put him into a dirty cell in the dungeon. Ripped him off his clothes and chained him to the wall. Tortured him. Starved him. Denied him his sleep. Broke his body again and again and again. Took away his pride.<p>

The only thing keeping him alive was this warm energy coming from the girl every time she touched him. She never let him alone but was always standing right next to his side, looking at him desperately and sadly, whimpering and flinching with every new wound he received. She didn't seem to have a physical body and so couldn't help him out of there.

In the end they threw him into the darkest pit they had to offer and left him there to rot. There was only darkness surrounding him. Pitch-black thick darkness.

Why? No matter what he did he couldn't stop the questions from circling through his head. What had he done wrong? How did he, a proud shinobi, end up here? Forgotten? He was going to die here and no one would care. After everything he'd risk for the sake of this village, for the elders… He had crawled back to this village and this is how they repaid him.

Anger rose inside of him. These damn bastards… They probably had sent him to this mission to get rid of him. And when this hadn't worked they had thrown him into their own dungeon, left to croak.

He growled.

He would show them… He would show them that he wouldn't bite the dust that easily. He would make them pay.

"Girl, give me as much of that energy as you can" he growled. He knew she was there even though he could neither see nor sense her.

"What are you going to do?" she timidly asked. Her voice came directly from behind him. He glared into the darkness.

"I'll rip them apart." His voice was thick with hatred and anger. He could feel her hesitate. "Just do it, brat!" he snapped.

She didn't say anything but a moment later he felt the warm feeling engulfing him. It wasn't exactly chakra but something way more powerful that made his own chakra rise drastically while in the same time had a healing effect.

The warmth left as abruptly as it had come. She still didn't say anything. He could feel her big sad eyes look on him but currently didn't give a fuck about it. She wasn't the one who had to endure the torture, humiliation and pain after spending all of her life as a loyal shinobi doing everything to serve that hypocritical village.

He stood up and flexed his muscles. Carefully he stepped forward until he touched the wall. Collecting chakra in his hand he broke it down.

He was pissed. He was angry. He was ready to kill every person that crossed his way. He wanted to destroy the village's pride like it had destroyed his.

This time the girl didn't follow him. He didn't turn around but left her alone in the darkness of the cell. He didn't need her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about it? Do you want to read more or are you bored already? Is there any particular person that should appear next? Please tell me! I'm always open for criticism as long as it's not mean.<strong>


	2. Madara - Sulking

**Thanks to Inanari for the review! At her request here come's a chapter about Madara Uchiha. Hope you enjoy!**

**Madara – Sulking**

_A fire needs a space to burn  
>A breath to build a glow<br>I've heard it said a thousand times  
>But now I know<br>That you don't know what you've got  
>Oh you don't know what you've got<br>No you don't know what you've got  
>Until it's gone (Until it's Gone – Linkin Park)<em>

He looked down at his shaking hands that clutched the bottle of sake. He felt miserable and just wanted to burst out in tears. It's been half an hour since Izuna had died. His little brother, the one he had sworn to protect no matter what. He died in front of his eyes and all he could do was watch. He had been there with him on the battlefield but couldn't prevent Tobirama to wound his brother fatally. If he just would have killed them all earlier, if he just would have told Izuna to stay behind!

He had thought, believed, that his brother wouldn't die that quickly, had thought that these stupid Senju could never hurt him, a true Uchiha warrior.

Especially he should have known better. He felt so stupid and naïve. If a soldier dies, it happens quickly and without giving anyone the chance to save him. Damn he had grown up in a war and yet it seemed like he had learned nothing.

He took another large gulp of alcohol. His head felt already dizzy but he didn't care. He wanted to drown himself in alcohol, wanted to forget the weak body of his beloved little brother in his arms bleeding to death, wanted to forget him offering Madara his eyes with a final smile, wanted to forget all the blood that had clung to his clothes and skin after he had left the temporary medical tent.

He stared at his still trembling hands. They were weirdly red. After all he had scrubbed them again and again to get them rid of his brother's blood. In the end he had thrown the soap away and had demolished the wash tank. He didn't care that anybody looked at him and questioned his sanity. He didn't care if they started talking about having an emotional wreck as their leader. He didn't care that they thought that his brother was killed by a Senju-weakling…

"Fucking damn!" he yelled, grabbed the almost empty bottle and threw it through the tent. It ripped a hole in the tent line and shattered somewhere outside.

He could feel tears dwelling up. No, he wouldn't cry. He was a fucking Uchiha after all! He was the leader of the most powerful clan. He couldn't show any weakness.

"Man you look pathetic." His head shot up. In front of the hole in the tent a little blond haired girl stood wearing a white dress. She tried to look serious but her lips twitched and amusement flickered in her blue eyes.

He growled. "Get out of my tent, now!"

"You know, it won't help anybody if you continue sulking." She stayed with her naked feet firmly plastered on the earth.

"I am not sulking." He narrowed his eyes that automatically had switched to Sharingan the moment he had heard her voice. Not the normal Sharingan though but the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, activated with the help of his brother's gift.

Without a word he grabbed another sake bottle from his stock, opened it and drank one third of it with the first gulp.

"You surely are sulking." His eye twitched and he looked at the brat over the sake bottle.

"I am not" he growled.

She titled her head to the side. "Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No and why am I even talking to you?! Who are you anyway?" He never had seen her before. She clearly wasn't an Uchiha with her blonde hair. His body stiffened. Was she a Senju? Was she sent here as a spy? No, the Senju had better spies than that.

She shifted with her feet uncomfortably. "I don't really have a name…"

"Then what are you doing here?" he continued asking in irritation and annoyance. He just wanted to be alone and drown his sorrow in sake.

"I'm here because you reached out to me." He blinked.

"What…?"

She nodded. "When humans get drown into darkness and despair, they reach out for help and support. I somehow feel their need and appear at their side to help them, to give them hope. And to make them stop sulking."

"For the last time I AM NOT SULKING!" he yelled and before he could stop himself threw a kunai at her. Normally he wasn't violent against children or women – unless of course they were Senju – but that girl just ticked him off.

The kunai however slid through her body without drawing blood. As if it didn't even hit bone or flesh it swished through her, ripped another hole in his tent and followed the sake bottle outside.

He stared at her. She stared back. Then she suddenly burst out in tears.

"You meanie! Why did you do this?! I came all the way here to help you and you threw that sharp thing at me?! It could have hurt me! I have feelings too and you just stomp on them! Meanie! Asshole! Sulking dumbass!"

"What the hell are you?" he mumbled.

"Like you care!" she shrieked and continued her wailing and crying. He groaned and just wanted to bang his head against the table and threw that little bitch out. But apparently she wasn't even here physically. She probably just was an imagination of his alcohol clouded mind, nothing else. He stared down at his hands still holding the bottle. They weren't shaking anymore. And then he realized that this little girl had shifted his thoughts and attention away from his brother's death. But he didn't want that. He wanted to grieve over his little brother, he wanted to imagine how he'd pay these Senju back for this, how he-

"Is that your armor? Woooow…" His head snapped up.

The girl had stopped making a scene and was now bending over his red armor which he had thrown to the ground earlier when he had rushed into the tent. Her eyes were sparkling and she reached her hand out.

"Don't touch it!" he growled. She ignored him and touched it.

"You must look funny with it." Suddenly she started giggling. She did it again. She drew his attention away and stopped these dark thoughts circling through his head.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" he asked annoyed. He didn't want her here. The girl gazed at him over her shoulder.

"But I'm not really the one who decides this." He just raised an eyebrow at that. "You reached out for me, called me. And you decide when you don't need me anymore. Then I leave." She turned back around and started poking his armor.

He really wanted to snap her neck.

"I don't need you anymore. Now go away" he grumbled waving with his hand dismissively. Not like she cared. She stayed.

"I leave when you stop sulking." She grinned slyly. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Stared back down on the sake bottle… Maybe he could drown her with more sake.

Grabbing the bottle he put it back down to where the other bottles were which he had intended to drink. If he was already seeing some hallucinations then he clearly had had enough. He couldn't afford to get tipsy. He was a leader after all and he had a clan to lead to victory. This time he wouldn't fail. He would show these Senju who the superior clan was.

Abruptly he stood up, stepped to the girl and took the armor.

"What are you doing?" she asked while he grabbed his weapons.

"Preparing for a fight" he growled and then walked with confident steps to the tent door. However, before he left he said without turning around: "I pray I won't see you anymore… Hope." And then he was gone.

The girl stayed there for a moment longer, pondering over the name he just had given her. "Hope…" she said slowly and then smiled. "I like that!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know Madara is a freaking badass but he is still human and just lost his dear little brother. I think that even he would break down in such a moment. <strong>

**Who should I do next? Please review!**


	3. Gaara - Village guidance

**Thanks to Inanari for the review! I know you wanted to see Pain, but I had to write down Gaara first. I promise Nagato will come next!**

**Gaara – Village guidance**

_A single moment of love is equal to the whole universe of love _

"It's the demon!"

"Get away you monster!"

"Don't touch me freak!"

"Run!"

"Fast before he kills all of us!"

Screaming and yelling the kids ran away as soon as they spotted him. He only looked after them with blue sad eyes, clutching the fluffy teddy in his hands. He just wanted to participate in their game, he wanted to play with the other children, wanted to laugh and to have fun too. But every time they ran away and called him things like monster or demon. He didn't even know why!

The red ball the children had played with earlier lay forgotten on the ground. The boy just had dropped it and then had fled. Like all the others did.

Maybe… maybe he should bring them the ball back, he thought. Then they could see that he just wanted to play and not to harm them. Then they could see that he actually was quite nice.

His eyes lit up and he made a step toward the forgotten ball.

Just then someone appeared in his line of vision. A little girl stood over the ball and bent down to pick it up.

Sadly he halted in his steps. She was older than him, maybe seven years old, had golden hair and wore a white dress. He could see right away that she wasn't from this village.

His eyes widened as her fingers that reached out for the ball just slipped through the material without even touching it. He heard her growl as she again and again tried to grasp the object but failed every time.

Titling his head to the side he watched and observed her, completely still, like a shadow even though he was totally visible in the afternoon sun.

With a huff the girl finally gave up and stood up straight. Their eyes met. He winced; excepting her to run away screaming like everyone else always did now that she noticed his presence. But instead the girl suddenly started laughing and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"That probably just looked… funny I mean how I tried to pick up the ball and failed… Sometimes I really hate this form" she grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a pouting manner. She surely switched moods quickly, he thought slightly amused. He didn't say anything though, just watched her closely as she shifted uncomfortable with her feet.

"You live here, right?" Unsure, he nodded with wary eyes.

"You know I'm new here and completely lost. Would you mind… showing me the village?"

With opened mouth he just stared at her. Did she really just ask _him_ to guide her around?! Well she was new so she probably hadn't heard the stories about him yet. The stories that he was a demon, that he was a bloodthirsty monster, that he killed everyone in sight … Well okay he had killed and hurt some people already, but he never had wanted it! It was the sand, it always moved on its own and he couldn't stop it!

"Uhm if you're busy and don't want to guide me around than it is fine I guess…" She turned around with disappointed eyes.

"No wait!" he yelled and stumbled forward. He probably shouldn't do it. She'd find out about what people were talking anyway and then she surely wouldn't want to spend her time with him anymore. Then she'd run away just like all the others did.

But… he didn't want to be alone anymore.

The girl turned around and gave him one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen. She surely was beautiful.

"Awesome, then let's go!" She grabbed his hand. He could feel her touch though it wasn't flesh. It was more like a warm comforting energy that slightly tickled and prickled against his flesh, pulling him along. He wanted to ask her about it and also why she couldn't pick up the ball but he kept his mouth shut, afraid that he'd anger her and make her run away.

Even though he was supposed to lead them, she just dragged him with her through the sandy streets. Sometimes she stopped in front of big buildings, stared at them with awe and asked him random questions like: _"How are you able to build houses of sands?" "That looks fancy, who's living in there?" "Don't you have any plants or trees here?" "Where does the water come from?" "Do you like living here?"_

He tried to answer all of them the best he could while he couldn't keep himself from staring at her, afraid that she'd disappear the moment he'd avert his eyes. He had always wanted this to happen, to stroll through the streets with someone who treated him like he would be a normal kid. Now he was just so afraid that it all turned into a dream. That in any second it would burst like a bubble.

They arrived at the main street with all the shops, hotels and restaurants.

No… he thought in horror and stopped dead in his tracks. They couldn't go there. People were in this street. They'd start talking, stare at him afraid and hatefully, run. She would hear them talk and start running too.

The girl turned around and looked at him confused. "What's the matter?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. How could he explain this? His mouth was dry like sand. How ironic…

"Come!" and with that she dragged him into the open. His heart sped up. Painfully it beat against his ribcage. Panic dwelled up inside of him. He clutched his teddy harder.

"Wow! Look at all the shops! Amazing! Who would have thought one could find this in the middle of the desert?!"

"It's that kid…"

"The demon is here, quick, get the children away!"

"We better leave before he kills all of us!"

"Get out of our sight, monster!"

He winced with each mean word they tossed at him. Keeping his head low and trying not to cry he walked through the street. He could feel the girl's stare on him. At any moment she'd let go of his hand and run away. She'd join the others and toss insults at him.

"You know… this village must look beautiful from above, especially by sunset. Do you know a good place from where we can watch it?"

Confused he looked up. She had turned around and smiled at him. She smiled! She didn't look afraid of him one bit. Her eyes were bright, not filled with fear and hatred. And she was still holding his hand.

His heart did a beat. She was different than the others, he could tell. But why? Why would she…?

"Come on, we don't want to miss the sunset, right?" Laughing she turned around again and guided him through the street. He didn't hear the people anymore. All he heard was her honest, happy and carefree laugh. It touched something, something deep inside of him. It made his painful heart melt.

_"__What are more serious are emotional scars. They are the hardest to heal… This cure can only be given by people other than yourself… It's Love!" _

He now knew what his uncle had meant. He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Gaara and every time he appears as a child, I just want to hug him.<br>**

**Please review!**


	4. Nagato - By your side

**Thanks to **Inanari** for the review! Like promised here comes Nagato. Hope you like it!**

**Nagato – By your side**

_It starts with pain,_

_Followed by hate,_

_Fueled by the endless questions_

_No one can answer (World So Cold – 12 Stones)_

He was frightened, scared, horrified. His heart thundered in his ears.

Sitting in the corner of the room he was pressed in between the warm bodies of his parents who sat right next to his side.

It was dark, so dark, except for the flashing of lighting shining through the windows. He heard the heavy footsteps of the intruders walking from one room to the next, illuminating the light in the kitchen, searching through the whole house. Any moment now they'd come in here and find them. He knew that his parents were as scared as him. His mother had gripped his hand tightly, almost breaking it, but he didn't mind and just squeezed her hand back.

"Don't worry I'm here" suddenly a soft voice whispered. He winced and gazed into the dark. He could make out a figure crouched down right in front of him. It wasn't one of the intruders, they were grown men and the figure was smaller as well as a girl. Weirdly he could see her outline shining in the dark with a soft light.

Suddenly he felt her grip his hand, no flesh but warmth that was sucked up from his body, calming his nerves, making his breath once again even.

His father mentioned for them to stand up and to move forward. They had to sneak out of the house before the men would find them.

Slowly and as quietly as they could they stood up. They moved forward, step by step. Along the wall, crossing the cabinet.

"Careful!" the girl suddenly called out but it was too late. He didn't even notice him touching the vase until it was too late. Horrified he could only watch as it slowly, like in slow motion, fell forward. The girl jumped, wanting to catch the vase but the object just slipped through her fingers.

With a loud crash the vase hit the ground, shattering in a hundred of pieces.

Everything froze. He held his breath. The time stood still. His heart stopped before it beat quicker and louder than before. His mother almost broke his fingers; she gripped it that hard but he didn't even notice. Then they were in the room. The strangers found them. Their escape route was cut. They'd be killed.

"Nagato, run!" his father suddenly yelled and leaped forward, attacking one of the intruders. His mother gave his hand one final squeeze before she tried to hold off the other one. He couldn't move, couldn't lift his feet from off the floor.

"Come" the girl called out desperately and he felt her tug at his hand. His legs were shaking. They couldn't carry his weight anymore and he slumped down on the ground. Terrified he watched as the strangers pulled out weapons. The blades glistered in the light of a flash. With a thud the bodies of his parents fell to the ground. A sea of blood quickly emerged from under his father. The red hair of his mother was sprawled out in a puddle of blood. Her lifeless eyes stared at him.

The intruders stepped forward.

They said something but he didn't hear them anymore. Tears fell down, he shook in horror, his mind went blank, his mouth opened to a silent scream. A light flashed outside and his eyes were glued on the symbol on the metal plate around their heads. He would never forget it.

One of the men made a step forward. And then something in his mind snapped. Everything went blank. All that remained was this terrifying horror and deep pitch-black darkness.

He screamed, screamed all of his pain out. Suddenly he was filled with a foreign power; it consumed him, gave him strength, and fueled his rage like wind strengthens a fire.

The flow stopped as sudden as it had started. All that was left was emptiness. His vision was blurry. He knew that they would kill him now. This was the end.

He was shaking, tears streamed down his face. He was scared, so scared. As his vision became clearer, the first thing he saw was the girl who looked at him sadly and hurt. However he couldn't see the men standing in front of him anymore. His gaze shifted to the floor. At the sight of his parents a chocked cry escaped his lips but the thing that shocked him more were the ripped apart bodies of the attackers.

They were destroyed beyond recognition but he knew it was them. Absently he noticed that the walls had also crumbled down like if being hit by a shockwave. He somewhat knew that this was his doing, that it happened with this sudden burst of power he had felt.

He did this. A sickening feeling emerged from his stomach. He turned just in time to empty his stomach on the ground. Cold sweat covered his skin. His shaking hands couldn't prop his body up anymore and he fell to the side. The last thing he heard was the girl calling his mane and through his fading vision he saw her rushing to his side. Then there was only darkness.

* * *

><p>"Nagato! Nagato!" From far away he heard a strange voice calling his name. He wanted to know what it wanted from him but he had a lump in his throat.<p>

"Wake up!" Slowly he broke free from the darkness of unconsciousness. He blinked his eyes open and saw the concerned face of the little girl bending above him. As she saw that he was back her face lit up and she smiled in relief.

"Are you okay?" He nodded numbly although he was anything but okay.

With a hoarse voice he asked: "W-What happened?"

"I don't know… You suddenly had this ridiculous high amount of chakra and set it free. It was like a giant shockwave…" He fought his way back to stand up and looked around the mess he had made. The house was destroyed. The walls were mostly blown apart and there was a hole in the roof. His parents still lay on the ground motionless.

"I… I have to bury them" he mumbled. The thought had come from nowhere. It was somehow a final statement that they really were dead.

He felt the warm touch of the girl as she grabbed his hand.

"I will stay with you." He nodded and was for a reason really glad that she was there.

The whole time while he dug the two holes she stayed by his side. They didn't speak a word but that wasn't necessary. When the graves were dug he put the bodies of his beloved parents in there.

"Goodbye" he whispered and started to cover the lifeless cold corpses with earth. He felt like crying but there was not a single tear left anymore.

When he was finished he crouched down in front of the graves, staring at them without seeing them. "Why?" he asked quietly. "Why did they kill them? What have my parents ever done to be murdered by strange men?" She was sitting right next to him, their bodies almost touched.

She hesitated before she answered: "I think they were surprised to find someone living here. They said completely shocked that your parents were only civilians. I guess they expected enemies and reacted on instinct." He went silent after that. His mind was completely blank but he knew that this wasn't fair. His parents never have done anything wrong. They had tried to live on despite of the constant wars being waged in their country.

"What should I do know?" He didn't have anything anymore. No parents, no home, no one to turn to. He was only a child in a war struck country.

"The world is big and holds a lot of opportunities." She smiled at him. "What do you think about discovering the world?"

He turned his head to look at her. "Will you stay with me?" She gripped his hand, giving him again this warm and comforting feeling.

"I will stay with you as long as you want." He smiled. It was a slightly sad exhausted smile; with the trails of dried tears still on his cheeks but it was the first attempt of a smile since the men had entered their house.

"Thank you." They stood up and faced the road that went up a mountain. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Hope" she answered with a bright smile.

"It fits you" he said quietly ad she giggled. Red painted her cheeks.

"You're sweet." And then they made their first step; the first step toward an unknown future, toward a new adventure, a new part of his life. And with this step he left everything else behind: The destroyed house, the corpses of the men, his parent's graves, the sadness, and the tears. He left it all behind and faced the new part of his life with a smile and Hope by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>That was one sad chapter...<strong>

**I'll update the next chapter in the next few days as I almost have it done. Please review!  
><strong>


	5. Kisame - Question and answer game

**Thanks to goldenlucario1 ****for the review.**

**Kisame – Question and answer game**

_Ich bin nicht hässlich, ich seh nur anders aus als du - I'm not ugly, I just look different than you do_ _(Rebell – Die Ärzte)_

He just had successfully finished a mission and was now walking back into Kirigakure. For once the mission had gone smoothly, they hadn't been ambushed once. He didn't have to kill his comrades.

He was tired and just wanted to fall asleep. No, drink a bottle of sake, take a shower and then fall asleep.

He felt their constant stares on him while walking through the streets. People quickly got out of his way. Children were hushed inside the houses. They stuck their heads together and started whispering.

By now he was used to it although it still unnerved him. After all he was a shinobi of the Hidden Mist too, like the rest of the ninjas. They were treated like heroes every time they returned home; home to their waiting families, friends and lovers. He was treated like a beast, a brute that would eat their children when they weren't looking, a disease they could catch if staying too close to him.

"Hello mister!" It took him a moment until he realized that this high voice was talking to him. Irritated he looked down to find a girl smiling up at him. She was small like a fly and looked at him with big blue eyes. He frowned.

"What do you want?" he growled. People didn't talk to him, especially children.

"You're a ninja, right?"

"What about it?" He almost had reached his _home_. He stayed in a tiny apartment above a bar. In the evening he would usually drink until he was the complete opposite of sober, then stumble up the stairs and wake up with a hangover the next morning. The owner running the house just let him live there because he paid well.

"You're really big and muscular mister. You must be strong" she said with something like awe in her voice. He didn't reply but just eyed her suspiciously. Usually people pointed out his blue skin tone first. Or his gills. Or his sharp teeth. Well, everything but his muscles and high.

"Well and you're all thin and tiny" he replied a little sharper than he had meant to. She pouted.

"I'm still growing!" she tried to defend herself.

"Whatever, what do you want?" he replied his question. She just shrugged.

"I want to accompany you. Where are you going to?"

He sighed. "Listen kid, you better should go back home to your parents."

"I don't have parents." She didn't say it sadly, just as a matter-of-factly. "Do you have parents?"

He sighed once more. "I don't." He stopped in front of the bar. His blue hand about to push the door open he glanced at the girl who stared up at him with expecting eyes.

"I'm going to go in there and drink some alcohol. You go home, understood?" She titled her head cutely to the side.

"Why?"

He groaned. "This place is nothing for little kids. Now hush!"

"I won't leave you." She looked at him with stubborn determination. He really just wanted something to drink.

"Fine, do whatever you want" he grumbled and entered the dim lit bar. The bartender just nodded at him as he sat down on one of the bar stools. The girl scrambled up on the one beside him, failing twice and falling back down on the ground with a curse. He just raised an eyebrow but couldn't keep the amused grin from appearing on his lips.

When the girl finally managed to climb up and poke her nose over the bar, staring at all the liquor bottles, he already wanted to explain to the bartender why he had brought a minor with him but the bartender didn't even seem to notice her at all.

"They can't see me" she explained as if she had read his mind. "I'm invisible to everyone but you."

Great… now he had his own little hallucination before he even had started drinking!

"A bottle of sake" he ordered with a sigh. The bartender nodded and put the bottle down in front of him. He gripped it and just wanted to take a gulp when he felt the stare of the girl on him.

Growling he gazed at her. "What?"

"I really would love to try this sake once… A lot of humans who I encounter drink this." He raised an eyebrow and held it in front of her. He didn't care if she was minor or not.

"Drink then" he offered but she shook her head, making her blonde hair fly around her head.

"I can't" she whined and sunk down miserably on her stool. "I can't grip anything with this form. I'm kind of like a ghost. The only thing I can do is watch and talk to special people but can't change anything! This really sucks sometimes."

"So you think I am special, huh?" he asked her with a grin and gulped down some of his deserved sake.

Angrily she looked at him. "That's all that stuck in your head?!" He just shrugged and looked away from the girl and forward.

The bartender looked at him with wide eyes and an Are-you-insane? expression on his face. He frowned confused until the girl explained: "Remember, no one can see me except for you." Oh yeah right, she was _his_ hallucination and his only.

"Maybe you want to move to sit in a separate area or else everybody will start to stare at you soon if you continue talking with me" she said looking around the yet relatively empty bar.

"I don't care" he mumbled grimly. "I'm used to people's staring. I don't give a shit if they think that I am insane, talking to an invisible ghost hallucination." The girl giggled and the bartender quickly turned away, pretending he'd be busy while his hands were shaking in fear.

"Damn people" he muttered and took another gulp.

"Why are they staring at you?" He gazed at her over the sake bottle, thinking she'd joke but that apparently wasn't the case. She looked truly serious.

"Look at me" he said. "I'm huge, blue and have the appearance of a shark. Of course people stare when they see an ugly monster like me" he grumbled the last part under his breath but she still heard him.

"I don't think you're ugly."

"So? In that case you have a twisted taste."

"You just look different than most people do but that isn't a bad thing and it doesn't mean that you're ugly. I say that the people are only jealous of you and your strength because they are just ordinary boring normal people." She winked at him smiling and he had to grin too, showing her his sharp teeth. He actually started to like that little pest.

He took some more sips and it went quiet between them until she broke it.

"So… if you get sunburn, does your skin then turn purple?" He coughed in surprise, staring at the girl wide-eyed. She only looked at him innocently and in question.

"W-What?" he managed to choke out.

"I think you understood quite well."

"I won't answer such a stupid question."

"It's not stupid, it's curious!" she exclaimed. "So…?" she asked after some seconds as he still didn't answer. He stayed quiet but she didn't give up.

"What about playing a game? I ask you a question and then you ask me a question and we both have to answer truthfully. Don't you want to know what my name is and why I am here and why you are the only one that can see me?" she asked tauntingly and with a secretive voice.

This was completely stupid.

"My skin doesn't turn people but red although I don't get sunburn often. What is your name?"

"Hope" she answered immediately. "Can you breathe underwater?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples, already regretting that he agreed. "Yes. Why can only I see you?"

"I come to help people who are in despair, lost in darkness, and try to help them. But it's always only them who can see me. Is your appearance genetically or something like that?"

"No, it's the result of experimentations."

"That sounds cruel" she said but he only shrugged, thinking about his next question.

"Are you really a ghost?"

She pondered about it for some moments. "I don't really know… I mean I once had a human body a very long time ago but then I died and suddenly had this form. Can you smell blood? I know that sharks can do it."

"Yes, in a radius of around hundred meters. You said that you come to those who are lost in despair but I don't feel like I fit in this category."

"You are sad" she answered seriously, staring into his eyes with her blue ones, "sad and hurt and also angry. I felt it and that's why I'm here." Suddenly she was once again the smiling, upbeat and cheerful child as she asked her next question: "Do you have several rows of teeth?"

He sighed, getting tired and annoyed of this game. "Listen kid, I'm not completely a shark. I'm also human."

"I know that. I'm only curious so answer the question!" Hope glared at him threatening.

Another sigh. "No I don't have them. Who else in history did you already encounter? Some of the big names too?"

"I'm sorry but I can't answer you that. I once decided that I won't ever tell anyone about the other persons I meet or have met."

"Good in that case the game is over and you lost as you didn't answer the question" he finished.

"What?" she wailed. "But I wasn't finished interrogating you yet!"

"Too bad because I've got everything that interests me." She pouted and turned away. A second later he heard her sniff but that only made him roll his eyes.

"Damn brat." With one last gulp he emptied the bottle and put it down on the bar table. "Another one." The man gave it to him without a word but his brown eyes gazed curiously to him and that's when he realized that he of course had spoken out some of these embarrassing things that he actually wanted no one to hear.

Damn brat.

"You know you shouldn't drink so much."

"Why is that? And who are you to decide this?"

"Drinking isn't healthy and it makes you do things you regret later. Also your problems won't get solved through it."

He frowned at her. "How can you judge this if you never drank alcohol before?"

She glared at him but it was more cute than threatening. "I've seen enough people doing this!" she snapped at him.

"Whatever. I won't stop just because a little brat tells me to do it."

"I'm not a little brat!"

He gave her a pointed look. "You're right. You're a tiny brat."

"Why you…" she growled and wanted to punch him but her tiny fist only slipped through his arm, she lost her balance and ended falling to the floor with a loud thud. He couldn't stop himself as he laughed out loud in amusement.

"Stop laughing you meanie!" came her voice from the floor as she rubbed her behind.

"I… I can't" he snorted with laughter and hit the bar table with the palm of his hand as his fit of laughter continued.

Hope patiently waited for him to stop, standing on the ground with her hands balled to fists, glaring at him and blowing one of her strands out of her face.

"Oh girlie you are truly amusing." She only grumbled.

"Do you have a room here?" Hope suddenly asked and stepped toward the stairs leading up.

"Yes why?" He was still shaken by laughter.

"It gets boring down here and I want to see your room!"

"I'm not finished drinking yet" he countered and gripped his bottle possessively. Not even this brat could prevent him from having his drinking session.

.

.

.

He had no idea how she managed to drag him away from the counter, up the stairs and made him open his room. Now he was sitting on his bed, still confused on how he got here while his half-filled sake bottle stood lonely on the counter downstairs.

"It's so plain" she complained while looking around the white walls, the big bed, the brown armoire, and the simple desk with the empty book shelves above. "It feels like no one even lives here!"

He shrugged and leaned back on the mattress, his arms crossed behind his head. "It's alright."

"No it's not! The room is your home after all!" He snorted as he never had thought about it as his home. It was just a room he returned to after every mission. For him it was simply a place to sleep; nothing else.

"It greatly lacks color."

"I'm not allowed to paint the walls" he informed her. And even if he'd be allowed to do so he wouldn't.

"Then hang up some posters or pictures! What about paintings of the sea with a beautiful sunset in the background? Or having the poster of a shark on your door?" She ranted on some more minutes about stupid decoration tips until he stood up and decided to take a shower.

"Hey I wasn't finished with advising you!" she yelled but he shut the bathroom door. With an exasperate sigh he ran his hand through his blue hair. Hopefully she couldn't step through doors with her form, he thought while taking off his filthy shinobi gear.

After a relaxing hot shower he then just realized that he forgot to bring clothes with him in order to escape the rant of the girl. No chance he'd dress into these dirty clothes again. Sighing he knot the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. She was sitting on the bed and stared at him openly as soon as he left the bathroom.

"You really are muscular." He sweat dropped.

"Right…" he mumbled. "Sorry but you are a little too young for my interest" he said only partly as a joke while he walked to his backpack and picked out some clothes and underwear.

"I told you that I am actually much older than you are! I'm just stuck with this young form..."

"Too bad because I believe that you would have become very beautiful in an older body." It had slipped his lips before he even knew what he was saying. He could slap himself for that. Now he was even flirting with his own hallucination?! Get a grip on yourself, he grounded himself while hurrying into the bathroom but before he shut the door he heard her laughing.

* * *

><p>"So do you even sleep?" he asked a few minutes later as he lay only in boxers in his bed and she was curled up beside him. God he just hoped that nobody would find them this way, he thought. He didn't want to be accused to be a pedophile. But then he remembered that no one except for him could see her.<p>

"The game is over. I don't answer any questions anymore" she replied childishly.

"Whatever" he mumbled and turned off the light. For some minutes he lay wide awake in the bed, staring at the ceiling illuminated by the moonlight shining through the windows.

He would never say it out loud but he had enjoyed the time with the brat to the fullest. And it was somewhat a good feeling knowing that in the next morning he wouldn't wake up with a hangover for once.

Maybe he should go shopping tomorrow. Seeing if he could find a picture or two that would fit in his room…

* * *

><p><strong>After the sad last chapter this one was lighter. What do you think Kisame should put in his room? <strong>

**The next chapter will probably be about Tsunade. If you want any characters to appear, please let me know!  
><strong>


	6. Tsunade - Visitor

**Thanks to Inanari for the review! **

**Tsunade - Visitor **

_Hope shines brightest in the darkest moments_

"I bet everything!" she exclaimed in a slurry voice and slammed the remaining money down on the ground in front of her. The other gamblers looked at each other and then cheered. They knew of the famous reputation of the legendary sucker, the slug princess that always loses. Only a few minutes later they were confirmed that the rumors were true: She had lost everything.

"Too bad, lady" the winner said but he grinned widely. She though only shrugged and grabbed the sake bottle the man offered her probably as a mocking booby prize.

Drunkenly she stumbled out of the house and into the cold and fresh night. The sky was illuminated by stars and even though it was already past midnight the village was still buzzing with life.

She had lost her assistant Shizune and her pig Tonton some while ago. That light weight was always out cold too soon.

Her vision was blurry as she stumbled through the night toward where she thought her apartment should be. Her mind was foggy, lulled by the effects of the alcohol.

That was good. The alcohol kept the dark thoughts away from sneaking into her mind, throwing her into the depths of depression and despair. It's already been years since their deaths but she just couldn't stop grieving. Every night she had nightmares that forced her over and over again to watch her beloved ones die in front of her. And during the day she was haunted by painful memories she only could make disappear with enough booze.

The apartment must be somewhere in the parallel street, she thought. If she'd go through an alley connecting those two streets then she should make it faster.

The ability of a healer allowed her to drink more alcohol than normal people could but at some point even she had her limit when she couldn't think and stand anymore.

She stumbled toward a dark alley that appeared in her blurred vision. Steadying herself against the wall she lifted the bottle she was still holding to her mouth. Her hands were shaking. Some of the liquor missed her mouth and ran down her chin. She gulped the alcohol down, the only medicine helping her through these days.

She couldn't allow the memories to resurface in her mind, along with the guilt, pain, despair and sadness.

Entering the alley the light from the busy street was immediately sucked up. Darkness was now the only thing surrounding her. Guiding herself along the wall she took one shaky step after another.

She looked down. Some liquid flowed in a little stream over the stone. In the moonlight shining from above it almost looked crimson, like blood.

Blood.

She started to tremble. Her entire body was suddenly frozen in fear. The bottle slipped through her numb fingers and crashed onto the stone, shattering into pieces. It sounded just like thunder roaring in her ears.

Thunder in the sky… blood coloring the ground red… a weak beating heart… cold flesh… the smell of death and blood… her scream echoing through the darkness…

She doubled over and vomited into the stream. Sweat covered her skin. Her blonde hair hung messy in her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks, dropping into the river, into the river of blood.

_"__Dammit stop coming out! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop…"_

No, not now! Shaking she stumbled out of the darkness and into the light of the illuminated and busy street.

Frightened she moved her hands in front of her face, afraid of what she would see. But they were clear, only stained with her vomit, but no blood.

Looking ahead she saw the house with her apartment. It took an eternity to get there but she already remembered nothing of it as she finally stood in the floor leading to her room. Luckily she still had her key and didn't lose it like so many times before.

She wanted to take a step in front of the door when she suddenly noticed the figure curled up in front of it. Cursing she barely was able to put her foot away to not step onto the person. Narrowing her eyes she could make out a small girl sleeping peacefully on the ground in the middle of the hallway in front of the entrance to her room.

"Hey get up and move it" she slurred, about to kick the girl. It was her own damn fault for sleeping in front of _her _apartment. But before her foot made contact with the girl's side, she suddenly stood up, yawning and stretching.

"Out of my way" she grumbled and wanted to push the girl aside to try and put the key into the keyhole.

"Oh so you finally came!" The loud high voice of the girl made her cringe. "I thought you'd never appear."

Her foggy mind couldn't quite process what the girl just said and so she just grunted and tried to hit the keyhole.

"You don't look good… And you smell like a whole liquor shop!"

Damn, why were there suddenly three of these holes?

"Where are that young black haired woman and the pig that are always with you?"

The key did not match in any of the three holes.

"Shall I help you?"

"Okay door you wanted to have it the hard way" she mumbled, struck out and let her fist collide with the poor door.

Stepping through the new created passageway she finally got into her apartment. Exhausted she collapsed right on the bed. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the girl following her but she was too tired to send her away. She just wanted to close her eyes in hope that she would for once get a restless sleep without any nightmares.

But then her eyes captured the blue crystal lying next to her head. The necklace seemed to have slipped out of her cleavage.

This necklace…

The necklace of her grandfather: She gave it to both of them, as a present, a sign of her faith in their dreams, a sign of how precious they were to her. But all that this necklace had brought to them was death and now it was only a constant reminder of her hurtful memories.

Tears gathered in her eyes, fell down and soaked the blanket.

She missed them, missed them so much.

Something warm touched the top of her head. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw the girl sitting down next to her, smiling sadly at her.

She recognized her from somewhere. This childish face that at the same time bared so much more than a simple child could ever bear. These bright blue eyes sparkled with laughter while they held an expression like they have seen all the terrors in the world.

She knew her… from these times… she had been there… a white dot in the sea of blood, a light in the darkness.

"You have to sleep" the child softly said, caressing her cheek and wiping away her tears. "Don't worry. I will ease your pain. I will make the darkness in your heart disappear for this night so that you can get the deserved rest. I'm here with you." She smiled, bright and beautiful. This carefree smile reminded her so much of him…

_"__To be Hokage that is my dream!"_

And her words were so calm and soft like Dan's, calming down her very own soul and giving her strength.

_"__Let's make our dreams come true."_

"I will not leave you this time. Tomorrow we will fetch you back together but for now sleep." With that the warmth consumed her, gave her peace. She was too tired to hold her eyes open any longer.

Her mind drifted off into sleep and somehow she knew that this time she wouldn't be plagued by any nightmares because _she _was here.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Tsunade, she is next to Konan the greatest female character in Naruto so I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Itachi.<br>**

**Please review!**


	7. Itachi - Smile

**Thanks to Inanari for reviewing! Here comes your requested Itachi chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Itachi - Smile**

_Life is short. Smile while you still have teeth._

He was sitting away from their campsite on a low tree branch hanging over a river, watching as the water flew past under his hanging feet in quick rapids.

"Hey there it's nice to see you again, Itachi." He was already used to her popping out of nowhere or else he probably would have either fallen into the river by shock or swung a bunch of kunai into her direction as a greeting.

He couldn't sense, hear or smell her until she said something or appeared in his line of vision. She could have stood there for a couple of minutes and yet he wouldn't notice.

He tilted his head to look at her and thereby acknowledging her presence. Hope stood at the base of the tree branch, her arms outstretched to keep the balance as she carefully stepped closer to him.

"Hello Hope" he greeted her as she reached him and sat down next to him, dangling her naked feet into the air. "It's nice to see you again."

The first time she had appeared was when he had made his first contact with war and the result of what humans were capable of. Since then she had helped him through his ANBU days, Shisui's death, the time before and during the massacre and finally his days in Akatsuki. She often seemed to appear completely randomly but at least she was respectful enough to mostly only encounter him when he was alone so that he didn't have to be impolite and ignore her or else Kisame would seriously doubt his sanity when he out of the blue started to talk to an empty spot beside him.

"It's nice to see you too Itachi. How are you?" A small smile appeared on his lips. Sometimes she acted like his personal psychologist.

"Hn." He knew that he didn't have to say more. She was used to his short answers and started to read through the tiny emotions he let slip past his impassive mask, as well as his body language. It was the same like Kisame had learnt to do during their time as partners.

Right now he was relaxed. His Akatsuki cloak was opened in the front, revealing his blue shirt and the net gear he wore underneath. His right foot dangled off the branch, he brought his left one to his torso, his hands rested on his knee and his black eyes showed a slim trace of warmth and peace. It probably was because he was alone and he didn't have to put on the mask of a cold merciless killer when he was with her.

"What did you do today?" Hope asked cheerfully.

"I and Kisame mostly traveled" he answered politely. He had learned a long time ago that it was better to give her the answers right away or she wouldn't let go and instead would try to annoy him so long until she got them anyway.

"Where are you travelling to?" If Pain would know that one of his best subordinates was sitting in the middle of nature telling some hallucination-girl Akatsuki-secrets, he most likely would regret to ever have recruited him.

"We are travelling to a small village in the Land of Rivers."

"Do you have a mission there?" He nodded. "What kind of mission?"

"We have to contact a certain man who might know someone who could be a threat to Akatsuki."

"Cool you have to tell me afterwards how it played out okay Itachi?" Once again he just nodded.

It once again was silent between them. Tt was not an awkward silence but an understanding, peaceful one. They watched the reflection of the bright sun sparkling in the streaming water. Birds were singing in a nearby tree and a slight breeze let the leaves rustle.

"It's so peaceful here" she mumbled with a sigh and he agreed fully with her. After some more silent minutes he felt her stare on him. Looking into her blue eyes he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

She titled her head to the side, appearing to be unsure how to put it until she finally said: "You always look so sad. Ever since I first met you there is this constant sadness in your eyes, even when you have been with your brother and supposed to be happy. Why? Why do you always carry it with you the whole time like a big boulder?"

"I am simply not supposed to be happy" he replied calmly. "For what I did in the past, for the crimes I committed, I don't deserve happiness."

"Wrong" she simply stated with a look that left no room for argument. "Everyone deserves happiness and love and to feel hope. No matter what they did or might do or what they are. Also I think that you already suffered enough as punishment for your acts. I know that you are sick and plan on getting killed by your brother. That's one more reason why you should stop having these depressing thoughts, stop being sad and live the rest of your life properly. Have some fun, do crazy things and all this stuff."

"I am in a criminal organization" he said but she only waved it off.

"This is only an excuse. Criminals are allowed to have fun too. You deserve to be happy for once in a while so wipe off that gloomy sadness and smile!" she exclaimed and smiled wide and bright herself, showing him her white perfect teeth like presenting him how to smile properly. He chuckled amused and she beamed at him.

"You see, it wasn't that hard now was it? You have to promise me that you will smile every day at least once heartily whether I am around or not."

Smiling he nodded. "I promise."

"Good!" Happily she turned her attention back to watch the sparkling water.

"Where is Kisame now?" she suddenly asked.

"Collecting firewood but he is coming closer to our location" he answered as he could perfectly sense his partner even though Kisame had partly masked his monstrous chakra.

Hope pouted. "He should go away I don't want to leave you yet." He smiled at her.

"You don't have to." With that he jumped off the branch and onto the bank. Not a second later Kisame walked out of the trees with his arms full of fire wood. He grinned at his partner.

"Who were you talking to Itachi?" The raven haired ninja had put back his emotionless mask and only 'hn'ed while Hope walked up to his side quietly. Not even the leaves on the ground rustled when she stepped on them.

"Who doesn't have to do what?" Kisame enquired following them toward the camp. In his mind he cursed himself for saying this last sentence out loud and thus allowing Kisame to hear him with chakra supported hearing.

"You can tell him the truth" the girl suggested with a shrug. He had a feeling that she and Kisame already knew each other.

"I didn't feel anyone beside you. Are you talking to invisible voices? Do I have to start worrying about your sanity now?" he asked chuckling but with a serious undertone.

"I was talking to a strange girl that appeared suddenly next to me" he finally replied truthfully and seriously as they entered the cleaning where they would rest for the night.

Everyone else probably would have thought it to be a joke but Kisame stopped dead in the tracks before walking to the middle of the cleaning and dropping the wood on the ground. Frowning he turned to his partner.

"She didn't have blonde hair, blue eyes and a white dress on by any chance?"

"Hn." It was a clear yes.

"Was her name Hope?"

"Hn." Again it was a positive answer. Kisame cursed.

"I take this that you know her."

His partner only growled. "The little runt made me buy some picture for my home back in Kirigakure." Hope who was sitting on the grass cross-legged giggled.

"The pictures were beautiful: Paintings from a misty Kiri, a shark and a sunset. I chose them" she proudly stated and Itachi allowed himself to smile slightly.

"What is she saying?" Kisame asked with narrowed eyes.

"We should prepare the fire before the night starts" he only said.

"Right" Kisame mumbled but while they made the fire, sat down on the grass and ate he always let his eyes wander across the cleaning suspiciously but this time she had come for Itachi and thus only he could see her.

"I take the first shift" he informed his partner who yawned and stretched, popping his muscles in the process.

"Alright Itachi, you just want to be alone with the brat, right?" he mumbled but lay down on his air mattress.

It turned silent on the cleaning. The flames cackled, a slight breeze rustled through the leaves, sometimes they could hear an animal in the distance and soon Kisame's light snoring showed that he had fallen asleep.

"Itachi, can I stay with you for the night?" Hope asked leaning her head against his shoulder while staring into the dancing fire although he only felt the warmth of the energy she seemed to be made of. He smiled at her.

"Yes of course." She titled her head upwards until she met his eyes and smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	8. Sasuke - Shooting star

**Thanks to Inanari for the review!**

**Sasuke – Shooting star**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>in the night sky are like shooting stars?<br>I could really use a wish right now  
>Wish right now, wish right now<em> _(Airplanes – B.o.B. feat. Hayley Williams)_

He had no idea what made him come up here. He rather should have spent this evening to train and to become stronger. Instead he was sitting in a field of grass on top of a hill, gazing at the night sky above Konoha.

"This sight is so beautiful, don't you agree Sasuke?"

"Why did he have to come anyway? When you asked me I thought it would be a date between only the two of us…"

"Shut up Naruto! Why do you even think that I would ever ask you out for a date?! I thought we could enjoy this as a team but maybe I shouldn't have asked _you_ in the first place!"

"Why do you always have to be so mean Sakura?"

Oh yes and in addiction he was stuck with those two morons in his team.

"Just be quiet you annoying loser" he grumbled without looking into Naruto's direction.

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that! And he's right: be quiet or you ruin everything."

"He started it!"

"Moron" he mumbled and immediately could feel that idiot's rage through his spiking chakra.

"Naruto quit it!"

"Ouch Sakura what was that for?" he whined rubbing his head.

What was he even doing here? He couldn't afford to waste time. He had to train to become stronger and stronger. He had to prepare for the time they'd cross paths again. He wasn't the innocent weak child anymore but he knew that this wasn't enough yet to beat _him_. He would be the one to make him pay, to beat and kill him, to avenge his clan and mostly his dead parents but in order to do so he had to train instead of sitting uselessly on top of a hill staring at blinking stars in the accompany of two completely annoying idiots who only held him back in his path of vengeance.

"This sky is soooooo pwetty!" His head snapped up by hearing this high voice. It belonged to neither of his team mates but to that annoying little girl calling herself Hope. She was lying on the grass to his left – to his right side Sakura was sitting, constantly trying to move further to his side – her hands behind her back and staring into the sky.

"I love the night sky. I could lie here forever, just watching it." This Hope girl was even more annoying than both of his teammates together.

He had first met her during the night of the massacre. Suddenly she had appeared by his side and since then she always popped up at the most unfitting moments; for example when he trained alone hours for hours to increase his strength, or got his power from the painful memories haunting him, or when he imagined all the ways he would kill Itachi.

"Sasuke be careful that girl is about to touch you…" Hope suddenly giggled, interrupting once again his chain of thoughts. Gazing to the side he indeed saw Sakura's hand sneak up to his back while her body almost touched his. A slight pink flushed her cheeks.

He inwardly sighed. Why did this weak girl not realize that he wanted nothing from her? He didn't have the time to waste his efforts on such useless things like relationships when he had a greater goal to pursuit. Also she didn't interest him one bit. She was too weak, even weaker than Naruto.

"Hey look what Sakura brought up here! Sweet dumplings!" Naruto yelled and appeared in front of them with three dango sticks in his hand and a wide grin on his face.

He never would have admitted it but right now he was happy that this idiot appeared or he would have been forced to push this clingy girl aside.

"Naruto they were meant for later!"

"Who cares if we eat them now or later? I'm hungry." He giggled and put the first dumpling into his watering mouth, chewing on it happily.

"They are not all for you!" Sakura hissed and snapped the two remaining sticks out of his hand. Blushing she turned to him. He always wondered how she could be all aggressive and angry when facing Naruto but sweet and shy in front of him.

Hope laughed. "Forget it; boys will never completely understand girls. We are a mystery." Confused he gazed at her. Could she now even read his thoughts…?

"Sasuke…" Sakura started. "Do you want a dumpling? I extra bought them for you."

"Hn." He took it and immediately turned away from her while moving more to the left toward Hope but away from his teammate, making the little girl laugh in amusement.

"Why exactly are we here again anyway?" Naruto asked with full mouth. "I mean the sky looks nice and all but it's no different to any other night so why specifically today?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Idiot I told you when I asked you to come!"

"Yeah but… I only paid attention to the fact that you would ask me out" he mumbled blushing slightly.

Sakura huffed in exasperation while he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. This whole thing was so absurd that it was funny. That idiot loved Sakura who in return only beat and yelled at the idiot because she was in love with _him_. But he couldn't care less about things like love and stuff.

"This night is special because there will be a lot of shooting stars crossing the sky. And everyone knows that you have to make a wish when you see a shooting star and it might fulfill itself."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Really?" he asked and grinned while staring at Sakura. It wasn't that hard to guess what he would wish for if he'd see one, same case with Sakura who once again tried to inch closer to him.

"Well it isn't that hard to guess your wish either" Hope replied with a grin. "Let me try: It will involve another person and a billion of painful ways said person should die tough these scenes better should be censored while playing out in your crazy little mind."

Angrily he glared at her and just wanted to tell her that she had no idea but held his tongue. The others couldn't see her and he wanted to save him the embarrassment and need to explain when he would suddenly snap at thin air.

"Oh come on that would be fun" she giggled. By now he was truly concerned that she really seemed to read his thoughts.

"Well in that case let's watch out for shooting stars!" Naruto yelled with a grin. "I will be the first to see one believe it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Stop yelling you're embarrassing. Why can't you be quiet like Sasuke?"

Immediately he felt the idiot's burning stare on him. "Why should I be like someone like him?" he grumbled.

"Because he is strong and cool unlike you" she hissed.

"That's so no true Sakura! I'm really cool and skillful myself; believe it!"

"I don't understand why you constantly complain about your team; I think they are funny" Hope said chuckling while still staring into the sky.

A ninja team doesn't have to be funny but skillful, he thought. With another more skilled team he probably would have become stronger by now and would have been able to face _him_ to-

"Shooting star!" Hope suddenly yelled and before he could catch himself he searched the sky for it but didn't find any trace of it.

"What are you looking around for Sasuke? Did you see one?" Sakura asked from beside him.

"Where where?" Naruto looked around frantically.

It was then that he heard Hope's laughter as she was rolling on the grass trying to catch her breath.

"I think I have to come more often when you are with your team; it's just too funny" she giggled. Angrily that she tricked him he stared at her and only 'hn'ed.

They spent a couple of more hours on the hill until the first shooting stars fell down from the sky like a golden shower. More and more followed.

"I can't make that many wished like they appear!" Naruto shouted as they watched in awe the rain of shooting stars.

"It almost looks like angels falling from the sky" Sakura mumbled gawking in fascination.

He didn't say anything but it was indeed a special night. Even Hope was silent.

And somewhere, in the far back of his mind, he was glad that he had come up here this night with his team instead of training alone and thus missing this event.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Next one will probably be Sasori.<br>**


	9. Sasori - Ice Cream

**A big shout-out to my loyal reviewer Inanari! Your feedbacks always make my day!**

**Sasori – Ice Cream**

_Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I  
>Want to cut off my strings and break,<br>Loose of your control of me,  
>Cut your strings and be free with me (Puppet – Thousand Foot Krutch)<em>

Carefully he linked the two limbs together and connected them. Testing the joint he was able to stretch the puppet arm fully to his liking. For the next step he reached out for the bottle with liquid poison which he had prepared beforehand.

Thus he came across the small hand of the girl. Looking up he saw her sitting like usually on the counter of his workbench, dangling her feet off the edge, watching him work with high interest and awe in her blue eyes, absorbing every move he did.

Without saying a word to acknowledge her presence he grabbed the poison and went ahead to cover the weapons he'd use for his new creation with the liquid.

The first time she appeared was after granny Chiyo had once again filled him with her lies, telling him that his parents would come home soon, making him continue to wait and wait. The girl had waited with him and managed to distract him from the fact that no matter how long he waited; they'd never come home.

Ever since he joined the puppeteer corps and thus spent most of his time working on his creations she popped up once in a while, keeping him company. Mostly he didn't even notice her as he was completely absorbed in his work and was not able to sense her sudden approach, but this didn't seem to stop her since she continued coming. He didn't mind that, for she was a quiet observer and did not disturb him during his work.

"Sasori…?" she suddenly asked innocently. Okay well most times she did not disturb him.

He didn't say anything but continued placing the poisonous weapons into his puppet. He'd ignore her until she'd give up.

"Sasori" she continued calling his name. "Sasori, Sasori, Sasori, Sasori!"

"What?!" he finally snapped, looking up to glare at her. A victorious smirk played around her lips before it once again turned into an innocent look.

"Do you ever do anything else than being stuck in this workshop?"

"What else should I do?" he asked slightly irritated. He had work to do and didn't have the time to chat with her.

"What about going outside for once in a while? The sun is shining, it's beautiful weather and you look too pale to consider it healthy. You need to get tanner."

"I don't think so. Besides I have work which I have to finish."

"But you are already good in time; that's what your friend said earlier." For a second he looked at her confused but then he remembered Komushi coming here earlier to pick up a sample for a new poison he would deliver to granny Chiyo.

"He is not my friend, just a person delivering things from me to granny" he stated. He didn't have any friends and he didn't need them. Friends were a waste of time.

"Whatever, I want to go outside."

"Then do it" he mumbled rolling his eyes.

"But I want you to come with me!" She gave him a pointed look, crossing her arms in front of her tiny chest.

"Too bad because I won't come." He almost had this puppet finished and then he wanted to try out a new poison.

"Why not? You're always stuck in this dark dusty workshop, never once taking a break. I know that this puppetry is very important to you but you appear to be only a mere robot; a machine who does nothing else than working. Enjoy your life once in a while, let the sun shine down on your face and look at the world around you!"

He didn't answer. Soon he wouldn't be in this pathetic village anymore anyway. As soon as he would have created the last puppet he had set for his goal he would break free and turn his back on Suna and his grandmother and never look back. The sole purpose of his life was his art; the creation of his eternal lasting puppets. He already worked on turning himself into art. Hilariously Komushi had been the one to bring him to this idea; the brat that had no idea of art whatsoever.

"Break away from your daily routine and come out with me for once!"

He continued to ignore her. This girl seemed to be more understanding about his art than any of the villagers but she was still an annoying little brat.

"If you don't come I will continue bugging you so long until you do come" she threatened. "Sasori Sasori Sasori Sasori Sasori Sasori…" she started to continue repeating his name in an annoying endless matter.

He took a deep breath and gripped the handle of a poisoned kunai.

"That won't work against me as I don't have a body" she said slyly. "Sasori Sasori Sasori Sasori-"

"Fine!" he growled unnerved and annoyed and stood up.

"Wohoo!" the girl exclaimed and jumped off the counter. He knew that at some point she had told him her name but he forgot it.

Together they left the workshop and stepped out into the hot sun of the noon. Without paying any attention to his surroundings he followed the girl. In his mind he imagined himself filling her up with his poisons to make her finally go quiet as she hopped through the sandy streets humming loudly.

"An ice cream stand!" she suddenly yelled and pointed at said stand with sparkling eyes.

"What about it?" he asked bored. He really wanted to just go back to his workshop and continue making his puppets.

"Buy me some ice cream! Please please please please please…!" she begged, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Fine" he mumbled, making her jump into the air in delight. She sped toward the stand, hopping up and down waiting for him to catch up.

"One vanilla ice cream" he ordered and bought it. He guided her into a cool alley and held the waffle with the ice cream out for her. She reached to grab it – but her fingers just slipped through. With a scowl on her face she tried again and again, becoming more and more desperate with every try but it was of no use. She couldn't grasp the ice cream she was craving for.

"That's so no fair!" she screamed frustrated, balling her hands into fists.

"You knew you couldn't grasp it but still made me buy it?" he asked narrowing his eyes. She looked down at her feet, playing with her fingers nervously.

"I hoped this time would be different" she mumbled.

He sighed and just wanted to drop the waffle right into the sand but she held his arm – well not like actually holding it but suddenly there was this force keeping him from doing what he wanted.

"What now?" he asked irritated and annoyed. This whole thing was just wasted time.

"Don't drop it! It's too tasty-looking! You can eat it, after all you bought it."

He would certainly not eat the ice cream. He looked at her firmly but she didn't give up yet.

"If you eat I will allow you to return to your puppets." He sighed.

"Fine." Cursing her in his mind he started to lick at the cold ice cream that was already starting to melt. They silently walked back to his workshop.

It had been years since the last time he ate ice cream. Granny Chiyo had once bought him some to try to cheer him up. Back then he had been a naïve kid that still believed in the lies his granny had told him; had believed that one day his parents would come back if he just waited long enough.

Frowning he shook his head to make these memories disappear.

A trace of melted ice cream ran down the waffle and onto his fingers. With a disapproved look he quickly ate the rest before more of that substance would cover his hands.

"Did you like it?" the girl asked, smiling up at him.

"It was…" he didn't know what to say. Not appropriated? A complete waste of time? Then she surely would throw a tantrum because of it.

"It was refreshing" he finally answered in the lack of better words but she seemed please enough by it and hummed, still with that big grin on her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that. I really would have wanted to eat it myself." She sighed. Finally his workshop came in sight and he quickened his pace. They entered the cool room and instantly he felt at home with the puppets, his creations, hanging from the walls and ceiling, and the work table coming in sight at the end of the hallway. The light was as always dim, casting more shadows than giving light but he liked it this way. Walking to a sink he washed the remaining traces of the ice cream from his hands and then sat back down in the chair in front of his latest project.

The girl as always sat down on the counter, becoming once again the quiet observer as he started to work on the puppet.

But all the way through his work he still felt the warm breeze blowing through his hair, had to brush the sand corns off his skin and tasted the distance trace of cold vanilla ice cream on his tongue.

Yes it definitely had been refreshing.


	10. Naruto - Ramen time

**Thanks to Inanari and** **Weirdnfreaky for the reviews!**

**Naruto – Ramen time**

_The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams (Eleanor Roosevelt)_

"You little runt! Clean this mess up right away!" the man yelled, holding him with one hand by the collar of his shirt while pointing at the red face with the stuck out tongue that was painted on the front of the man's shop.

He just grumbled, trying to squirm out of the man's grip. The pot with the red paint stood on the ground, traces of the paint were on his cream-colored shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back as well as on his green pants.

"Stop squirming and clean this mess up kid! You won't escape this time!" the man yelled and shoved him harshly to the painting. A bucket of water and a sponge were already placed there.

Angrily he turned around and glared at the shop owner who stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

His blue eyes wandered then to the crowd of people who already had gathered in a semi-circle around them. They all stared at him with cold eyes and with wrinkled noses while whispering to each other.

He hated it. Hated it how they looked at him like they'd be better than him, looked at him like he was an abomination, looked at him with hatred and distaste even though he didn't even know them! He just wanted to throw the pot with paint right into their stupid faces!

"What are you glaring at?! Start to clean up! After all you have the whole street to do afterwards!"

"That stupid kid, if he would be my brat I wouldn't let him behave like that."

"Yeah… But what to do if he hasn't even parents who can punish him? I just wish the Hokage would finally do something about that kid."

"He should be locked away."

"I heard that he is about to enter the academy. I don't want to imagine if he is in the same class like my girl. In the end his bad behavior rubs off on her!"

"Not to mention that he is a danger to all children. I really don't understand the Hokage, exposing all the normal children to such a risk."

"I wish he would have died during the fox attack then we would have a bunch of less trouble to deal with."

"Shut up!" he yelled, glaring at the whispering adults. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" No one of them looked shocked or sorry because of his outburst. They all just stared at him with cold judging eyes.

"Stop it…" he mumbled, taking a step back, stumbling over the bucket, knocking it over and landing in the soaped water. They didn't laugh at him but only continued their staring.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he screamed and scrambled on his feet, pushed through two adults and ran down the street.

"Come back here and clean up!" Ignoring the man's furious yell he continued running and running through Konoha, his head lowered, his teeth gritted in anger, blinking away the tears.

"Hey wait!" a voice suddenly called out behind him but he didn't listen to it and only sped up. He would take revenge this night, messing up their houses with even more paintings.

"Dammit stop! I want… to talk… to you!" the same high voice from before called out, seeming out of breath. That was good, whoever that person was he soon would lose it as he wasn't even tired one bit. He was to become a ninja after all; he couldn't get tired from such a short running.

"Naruto!" His eyes widened in shock, he oversaw a rock and fell face down on the ground.

"Ouch" he mumbled, rubbing his sore face while turning on his back and glancing up. A girl around seven years old with blonde hair shining in the sun light, blue eyes and in a white dress bent down on her knees panting heavily.

"Damn you're really a good runner" she gasped. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He never saw her before. "And how do you know my name?"

"I heard it somewhere." People usually never called him by his name but only called him kid, runt, brat or idiot.

"What do you want?" he growled while he pushed himself up, eyeing the environment in case these adults would show up again.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked him instead and pointed at his face. "It looked painful when you fell." She looked concerned, or so it seemed. The only ones who were at least a little bit concerned about his well-being were the old Hokage and the guy from Ichiraku's. Thinking of which he noticed that he was hungry.

"Leave me alone" he grumbled and pushed the dust off his clothes.

"Are you the one who painted all these shops, houses and walls red?"

He narrowed his blue eyes at her and looked at her challenging. "Yes what about it?"

Suddenly the girl laughed. "I like it!" Now he was completely stunned.

"Uh… uh… thanks. I guess?" She grinned widely at him. In that moment his stomach decided to growl.

Sheepishly he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I actually wanted to go to Ichiraku's and eat some ramen. The painting and running made me really hungry."

"Can I join you?" she asked beaming at him.

He looked at her surprised. Nobody had ever asked him before to accompany him at Ichiraku's. But then he grinned widely. "Sure! Come on, follow me!"

From where they were it was only a short walk. Unconsciously he had automatically run into the direction of the ramen stand. Well his legs knew what his stomach wanted!

The delicious ramen smell hit him when they were only a few meters away and immediately his mouth started to water. The girl laughed when she saw him drooling already and together they ducked under the sheets and sat down on the chairs.

"Hey old man, I'm back!" he greeted the owner of Ichiraku's. The man smiled warmly.

"I can see that Naruto. The same as usual?"

"Yes!" He then turned to the girl. "What do you want?"

"What does who want?" the old man asked confused, staring at where the girl was sitting.

"My companion of course!"

"What companion? I can't see anybody beside you in here."

"They can't see me" the girl explained shrugging while smiling sheepishly. "You're the only one who can."

His eyes widened. "Really?! But you still have to eat a ramen; I tell you they are the most delicious best in the whole world!"

The old man laughed. "Well I don't know what's going on but thanks for the compliment."

Suddenly the girl looked downward depressed. "I wish I could eat it but unfortunately I simply can't!" she whined. "With this body it's like I'm made out of smoke. I can't even touch anything."

"That sucks, seriously!" Sobbing she nodded. "Isn't there any way you can change it? Having to live without even once tasting ramen… I can't even imagine it! That must be horrible!" The simple thought was horrifying.

"Sadly no… I've been like this for a very long time and didn't find a way to touch anything yet."

"I'm sorry."

She laughed suddenly, the earlier depression completely gone. "Ah you don't have to be Naruto."

"By the way what's your name?"

"Hope" she introduced herself with a smile which he returned.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage believe it!"

She started laughing, holding her belly and having to grip at the counter to not fall down the chair.

"What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously, almost anticipating that she was about to make fun about him too like everyone else.

"Haha nothing… I just like you. And you have a very cool dream. I hope you'll reach it someday. But why do you want to become Hokage?"

"If I'm Hokage then the people will finally acknowledge me! They will stop looking down on me, believe it!"

"Then I wish you good luck on your way. I'm sure that the time will come when everyone will respect and acknowledge you. You just have to never give up and never lose your dream out of your eyes. Follow it no matter what obstacles may be in your way. Fight for it no matter how hard it is. Promise me that you will never stop until you get there."

He looked at her a little confused while she told him that but then grinned. "I promise!"

"Well but for becoming Hokage you first have to become strong, Naruto" the old man said and put down the first bowl of ramen in front of him. His mouth instantly started to water again. "So dig in!"

"Thanks old man I sure will!" He rubbed his hands in anticipation, picked up a pair of chopsticks, separated them and then took the first bite.

"And how is it?" Hope asked beaming at him, gazing at the ramen.

"Delicious!" he answered with full mouth and noodles hanging out of his mouth, making her giggle. He slurped the noodles into his mouth and grinned at her.

He just found his very first friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Sasuke is Naruto's first friend, but at that point they haven't meet yet and let's say Sasuke was Naruto's first "real" friend.<br>**

**If you have an idea about who I should write, or in which situation, just tell me! I'm always open for suggestions.**


	11. Kakashi - Friends

**Thanks to Inanari and Weirdnfreaky for the reviews!**

**Kakashi – Friends**

_How can I make sure no one notices me  
>I don't wanna conversation with nobody<br>And it hurts too much to say how I feel  
>What you don't know, is all I know<br>How can I make sure that I fool everyone  
>Gonna wear a suit and tie and put my bravest face on (Gary Barlow – Dying inside)<em>

He walked through Konoha's streets, his nose buried in the book he hoped he would get some answers from.

"Heyo what are you reading?" a cheerful - too cheerful - voice asked. He lowered the book to glance at the very familiar blonde haired girl in the white dress standing in front of him, bouncing up and down on her heels, grinning widely. His face behind the mask remained stoic and he just held the cover out to her for her to read the title.

"What to do after your friend died…" she read it out loud and then frowned.

"And what does the book say? What should one do?"

He didn't answer her but stuck his nose back in the book, walked around her and continued his way. He wasn't in the mood for talking but of course she didn't care and instead followed him.

"How have you been since last time? Did you do any special exciting mission?"

He continued ignoring her and kept reading – well at least he tried but failed as he had to read the same sentence for the tenth time, still not getting it. The girl called Hope abstracted his attention as she babbled and babbled about random annoying things without taking a break.

"It's so sunny and warm today; the best weather to just lie in the sun and get tanner. You should try it once in a while Kakashi. Why are most of you ninjas so pale anyway? You definitely spend too much time inside."

"How are your ninja doggies doing? I haven't seen them in a while… By the way what are ninja animals doing in the time they aren't summoned? Are they in a different universe or so or just strolling around the world having fun?"

"I'm surprised that you for once don't read these naughty books. I hope you don't stop reading them though because I found them very interesting." She giggled. "Speaking of which, do you still not have a girlfriend? You should go out some times, flirt with a girl, and go on a date and stuff. You're attractive after all and I bet you'd be even more attractive if you put down that mask of yours once in a while. Why are you wearing it anyway? You even sleep with that damn thing on! Or is your face ugly underneath it? Someday I will make you show me your face just you wait…"

"Hey Kakashi!" He stopped and looked up since this voice didn't belong to the girl. He turned just to see Guy in his usual weird green spandex attire, the wide grin on his face and the terrible haircut running toward him. "How are you doing my friend? Do you by any chance have some free time to spare right now? I, Anko, Asuma and Kurenai are currently enjoying some sweet dangos and tea right over there." Guy pointed at a tea house and he could see Anko looking at them from under the sheets with a dango sticking out of her mouth.

"It would be cool if you could join us, you know… to enjoy the day, exchange some gossip-"

"I don't have time" he interrupted his talkative rival quickly. Actually he had time as today was his free day but he didn't have the urge to spend time with those guys or any persons whatsoever.

"Oh okay…" Disappointment and sadness flashed over Guy's face but he only rolled his eyes inwardly. It wasn't the first time Guy had asked him to join their stupid activities and he always had declined, thinking of some random excuses and lies he then told them. They probably knew that he was lying the whole time but neither of them said anything.

"Well in that case… Have a nice day Kakashi!" Guy laughed but it was clearly a faked laugh.

He just nodded, opened the book back up where he stopped reading and proceeded to continue his path.

"KAKASHI HATAKE!" He winced at the loud angry voice and stared at Hope with one wide eye. She stood in the middle of the street, right in his path, her hands on her hips, her knees slightly bend like in a battle stance and she looked at him angrily and furiously, her aura no longer warm and calming but ice cold.

"I had it with you, you unsocial lying ass! Look at them: They are your friends. They care for you. They want you to feel better but you… you only chase them away and stay in your dark gloomy corner. For how long do you want to continue like this? You have to stop it and start to move forward! This book in your hands won't help you if you continue to shut everything and everyone else out of your life!" He only stared at her throughout her rant and didn't move a single muscle. When she was finished she stared back at him through narrowed eyes.

Raising an eyebrow as to say _is this all?,_ he made a step forward and moved the book closer to his face.

"Oh forget it!" Hope hissed and before he knew it he suddenly felt her icy power grabbing his arm, turning him around and dragging him toward the tea shop. He tried his best to withstand her but she didn't let go. Guy only watched him pass by with wide eyes, open mouth and a dumb expression on his face.

Anko who had viewed the whole scene withdrew her head just in time as Hope almost threw him through the sheets and into the shop.

"Hey Kakashi, so you decided to join huh?" Asuma greeted him with a smirk and Kurenai who sat next to him smiled warmly.

"It's nice to see you Kakashi. It's been a while."

"That is truly a surprise. I wouldn't have thought weirdo being able to convince you joining us" Anko said with a laugh and hit him on the arm as a greeting.

He gazed over his shoulder but Hope was standing at the entrance of the shop, her arms crossed in front of her chest, glaring at him and daring him to even try get past her. With a sigh he gave into his faith and sat down on the bench opposite to Asuma and Kurenai.

Guy who seemed to have recovered from the odd scene appeared behind him with his usual big grin, slinging his arm around his neck.

"See I told you Kakashi would join us!" Yeah although this is not your doing, he thought throwing yet another glance at his bodyguard.

"Hello guys, can I bring you something else?" a young waitress asked as she appeared at their table. She was a few centimeters smaller than him, had her brown hair bound in a ponytail, wore glasses, and the usual waitress uniform. She must be in their age.

"Yes for my friend here one dumpling and a cup of tea!" Guy ordered for him, winking at the girl who started to giggle. He felt her gaze on him and as he looked up she quickly averted her hazelnut-colored eyes, blushing.

"She is cute" Hope commented. "Remember how I told you that you need a girlfriend? Ask her out for a date. I'm sure she will agree." He ignored her and instead freed himself from Guy's grip. Anko slumped down on his right.

"For me another dango."

"You already had eight" Kurenai said sweat dropping but Anko just shrugged.

"One can never have enough of these sweet little things."

"So how is the ANBU going?" Asuma asked after the waitress had disappeared.

He shrugged. "Fine" was his sole reply.

"Are you coming to the festival in three days?" Guy asked, sitting down on his left side.

"No I probably will be on a mission."

"That's mean, giving you missions on the day of the almighty youthful festival!" Guy exclaimed.

"Hn."

"You don't even have a mission then do you?" Hope asked and he resisted the urge to scratch his neck where he felt her glare like the tip of a kunai.

She was right; he didn't have a mission yet but even if he'd have his day off he surely wouldn't go on a stupid festival.

"Why not? This is exactly what you need now: An opportunity to get some other thoughts in your square head!" He ignored her.

The waitress came back, gave Anko her dumpling and placed his own plate and cup in front of him, all the time with a blush on her cheeks and a shy look in her eyes.

"Ask her out ask her out ask her out ask her out!" Hope repeated from behind him like a broken recorder. He did his best to ignore her irritating voice.

"Eh by the way… my name is… I mean… I'm Mei."

"Ask her out ask her out ask her out ask her out!"

"It's nice to meet you Mei! I'm Might Guy the blue beast of Konoha!"

"Yeah I don't think she told _you_ her name" Kurenai said.

Anko boxed him in the side hard. "Come on don't be so shy… Introduce yourself" she joked.

He gazed at the girl. "Kakashi Hatake." If possible she became even redder.

"That's a nice name."

"Ask her out ask her out ask her out ask her out!"

"Are you going to the festival, Kakashi?"

"Of course he's coming!" Anko yelled before he could even open his mouth.

"That's cool… Eh would you mind coming with me? I mean I know it's a little bit rushed, we don't even know each other and I'm sorry but I don't have a partner yet… Or do you already have someone with whom you will go there?" she added and he could see it in her eyes that she feared the answer.

"Nah he is single" Anko once again answered for him and the girl smiled in relief.

"I won't come" he stated coldly. The relief, joy and happiness immediately changed into sadness and hurt. She let her head hung, but nodded and smiled a horrible faked smile.

"O-Of course" she mumbled and turned to hurry back into the kitchen. When he looked around he saw the others stare at him angrily and accusingly. Even Hope was silent. What? It was them who gave the poor girl hope instead of letting him reject the offer right away.

"Mei wait!" the words left his lips before he could gulp them down. The girl stopped but didn't turn.

"She probably doesn't want you to see her tears" Hope's words were completely emotionless but for some reason they jabbed directly into his heart.

"I…" He struggled with the right words to say. Everything was dead silent in the shop; no one even dared to breath and he was strangely nervous. "I'm sorry I was so rude. Can I make it up to you in leading you to the festival?"

She whirled around, staring at him with big eyes. "Really?" she whispered. She didn't cry; her cheeks were dry though her brown eyes glistered from held back tears.

"Meet you at six pm in front of the festival gates in three days." He smiled and surprisingly it wasn't even faked.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**


	12. Konan - Cold friend

**Thanks to Inanari and Weirdnfreaky for the reviews! I'm always happy to receive feedback.**

**Konan – Cold friend**

_Before you give up, think of the reason why you hold on so long. _

She stood by her friends side; strong, confident and protecting. Even though she wasn't quite used to the fact seeing Nagato in this machine with the chakra spears running through his back she knew how important this and their new mission was to him. And she would be there, supporting him like the pillar she was, supporting the bridge of their dream he would create.

The stone wall lifted up and then a figure walked in.

Her eyes widened in shock. Her heart sped up before it threatened to stop, her throat went dry, her legs turned to jelly. He looked so real and yet so different. The spiky orange hair, his facial features, the protective strong statue… but he was so cold. His face held no emotion whatsoever, the always present carefree laugh was gone; the piercings reflected the peaks of light shining through the opening, and the ringed eyes gazed hard and cold into her amber ones. Her long friend had turned cold like the corpse he now only was.

Suddenly her stomach knotted together, she felt sick and had to fight against the urge to throw up. This wasn't right… That wasn't him… It was only a corpse, a dead body that was moved around like a marionette, controlled by Nagato's chakra. This was not her friend anymore. This was not Yahiko.

She couldn't bring herself to look into these emotionless eyes or to even look at his body. She had watched him die, watched him sacrificing his life in order to save theirs but to see his body now in front of her, moving and walking around once again was too much to handle for her.

"Konan…?" Nagato's soft concerned voice reached her ears but it sounded dull and from far, far away. "Are you okay?" She just nodded numbly.

Nothing war okay. If this was Nagato's plan, if it included using Yahiko's body like a puppet… she didn't know if she could handle seeing him every day, to look into his cold emotionless eyes and pretend like nothing had happened.

"Nagato… may you excuse me? I… I need some fresh air" she managed to croak out. She couldn't stay here for a second longer. She had to get out, out of this corpse's sight!

Blurry she saw her friend nod his head and quickly she rushed toward the exit. But that meant passing _him_. She tried to not look at him and to avoid his eyes but still felt his intense stare on her. Shivering she wanted to sling her arms around her body in a protective manner but she wasn't allowed to show weakness.

So she looked up and met the Rinnegan. The formerly emotionless gaze was now full with concern. Still it wasn't the concern she was used from seeing in this familiar face. These were Nagato's eyes and thus Nagato's concern.

After all Yahiko was dead. He could never express his concern again.

She had made it past the corpse and hurried out of the cave and into the cold outside. Quickly putting up some distance between her and the cave she finally leaned against a weak small tree, gripping at the bark and holding on to it to not fall into the mud.

The rain fell down on her like a curtain and mixed with her salty tears. She brought her hand up and put it on her heart. It hurt, hurt so much.

Suddenly she felt something touch her back. Alerted she whirled around, papers already loosening from her body.

Her eyes widened though as she saw the young girl stand in front of her. Despite the rain her hair and dress looked completely dry. A smile was on her lips.

"Hello" the girl greeted her. She was too taken back. What was that girl doing here? The hideout was in a deserted bare area in Rain Country. There was no life present in a radius of several kilometers. Even the animals avoided this region.

The girl titled her head to the side. "You look like you just have seen a ghost. Are you feeling alright?"

A picture of the dead Yahiko came back in her mind and she gasped, the knot in her stomach tightening right away. She probably should go back before Nagato would start worrying about her but her legs refused to even take one step, shaking by just the thought of going back in there.

She felt the curious eyes of the girl on her and turned so that she couldn't see the glistering tears she was about to spill, the trembling of her lips, the fear in her eyes.

Again she felt this warm touch on her back.

"It is okay" the girl mumbled with a comforting voice. She looked over her shoulder, meeting these bright blue eyes. She was drawn into this gaze, this innocent strong gaze, determined to face the world head on. She couldn't look away from these blue eyes and listened closely to every word the girl said.

She also had borne those eyes once, back when she was a little girl. Now her best friend was gone, she was struck with sorrow and sadness and desperation and was too weak to even face Nagato's new path – because it reminded her that the boy she loved was now nothing more than a cold body.

"You know, just because someone died doesn't mean he is actually dead. Humans live in bodies but their real core is their soul. And if someone dies, then the body might turn cold, but the soul is still there. After death it's free from its restriction, free to fly around, free to go wherever it wants to go to. And the soul continues to live on as long as someone still thinks about this person, keeps the feelings in the heart, and cherishes the shared memories. People don't die that easily. Not if we don't allow them to die."

Dumbfounded she just stared at the little girl, the girl that reminded her so much of herself.

"That girl is still inside of you" she continued, as reading her thoughts. "This confident strong little girl… I can still feel her inside of you, wanting to guide you. You are a strong woman, but you have to leave sadness behind and instead move forward. You still have a friend left who you have to protect, to support, don't you? Don't give up on your path. Don't throw everything away you worked so hard on to accomplish.

Your dead friend… I'm sure he now looks over you and pushes you forward." As on cue she looked around, looking for Yahiko's familiar grinning face.

She felt something touch her hand and saw the girl holding her hands in her own little small ones.

"Your friend, the redhead, he is waiting for you, he needs you now." Her voice was soft, caring, warm. And suddenly she felt the weight being lifted off her soul, felt the hurting pressure on her heart go away, felt the old gaze of her younger self return to her eyes.

She nodded at the girl. "Thank you" she whispered. The girl only smiled brightly and she smiled back in return.

Suddenly her legs weren't shaking anymore when she made the first step back to the hideout. She was confident to face him. The girl was right: Yahiko's body might be dead and cold now, but his soul still accompanied them. They still were the three Ame orphans. They would take back this land, would lead it to peace like they always had wanted to: The three of them, together.

Before she was about to enter the cave, she looked back to see the girl standing in the pouring rain but with a big smile on her lips, waving after her cheerfully.

When she entered the cave, with a small smile on her lips, she instantly felt Nagato's concerned eyes on her.

"Konan, are you alright?" he asked softly. She walked past the new path and stopped at the side of the machine, next to her friend, smiling at him.

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered and placed her hand on his arm. "Let's do this, Nagato." And when she turned around and looked at the body, she saw for only an instant Yahiko standing there, his hands behind his back, laughing loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	13. Menma - Redemption

**Thanks to Inanari and Weirdnfreaky for the reviews! **

**This chapter is for Weirdnfreaky. It's about Menma from the filler episodes 213-215 from Naruto. I recommend watching them because in my opinion they were actually quite good, especially the ending which was touching sad.**

**Menma - Redemption**

_We are not given a good life or a bad life. We are given life. And it's up to you to make it good or bad._

"I can't believe it" he mumbled, staring wide eyed at his shaking hands. "I'm… I'm a monster." He remembered it, remembered all of it: The village, the screams, the burning houses, the corpses… He was a bandit, a filthy thief, a murderer. It had all come back to him when he saw the fire in the hospital…

The jutsu hadn't worked. He had wanted to forget all of these memories forever, wanted to start a new life, to help people…

"You're the one who saved that baby from the fire, right?" He looked up, his eyes still wide in shock, to see a girl standing in front of him, smiling down at him. Numbly he nodded. He saved her, but destroyed so many other lives.

"Y-Yes."

Cross-legged she sat down on the grass opposite to him. "I'm sure the mother really appreciates what you have done. Without your help the child would be dead now."

"Probably" he only mumbled, once again looking down at his hands, the hands of a bandit.

…

"Sometimes, erasing one's memories might be really tempting to redeem the past and start over from a blank page but there are also other ways to do so."

Shocked and surprised he stared at her. How did she know?

"Just because you were a bandit in the past, doesn't mean that you have to continue being one. You can still start a new life, walk forward, change your being, lock your past into a closet and throw away the key. After all you found a new home and some new friends here in Konoha. That's a start, don't you think?"

He looked down. Somehow he knew that the girl was right. He could still start from zero, pretending that he didn't regain his memories in front of the others. But no, he had to go back to the village first. He knew of Shiin's plans, knew of the danger threatening the village. He couldn't allow any more persons to die.

Of course he knew that if he would go back, the other villagers would recognize him sooner or later as one of the bandits. They would brandish him, punish him, and probably even want his death.

Still… He had to go.

The girl nodded. "You see, you are already starting a new life in helping and saving people instead of turning your back. And if the villagers see your new side, they even might forgive you. Who knows?" She smiled encouragingly.

"Hey there you are!" he suddenly heard Naruto yell as the ninja came running to them. "I wanted to treat you to ramen!"

The girl winked at him, stood up and then hopped away.

He looked after her with a small smile. She was right. He got a new chance and he would take it. From now on, he would help other people and try to make their lives better and easier.

"What are you doing here? I searched all over for you" Naruto said as he jumped down next to him. "Come on, the ramen is waiting!"

* * *

><p>Light snoring told him that Naruto and Tenten, his supposed guards, were fallen asleep.<p>

Finally, he thought and pushed himself up. Immediately pain shot through his body and he groaned, wobbling on his shaky legs.

"Are you sure leaving is a good idea in your condition?" Shocked he lost his footing and fell down on his butt. The girl he met in Konoha sat cross-legged next to the mat, looking at him with a frown.

"I have no other choice" he whispered to not wake up the others. Warily he eyed the girl. "Please don't try to stop me."

"Oh I won't. I just wanted to remind you that you received a fatal blow to your chest, and are now all wrapped up in bandages and barely standing. So what are you planning to do?"

Her voice was so loud that he threw a concerned gaze at the two ninjas. "Don't worry they don't hear or see me. You're the only one who can." She smiled brightly at him while he scrambled back on his feet. Who the hell was she? _What_ was she? But he could try to get the answers later, now he had more important things to do.

Silently and bare-footed he stepped to the door, slid it open and left the house. The chilly night air made him shiver as he didn't wear a shirt, only the bandages covering up the wound in his chest.

Wavering and groaning in pain he pushed himself forward, walking through the silent village and to the ruins across the stream. Sweat collected on his forehead and he panted heavily.

"Eh you know that the villagers are watching you? And they don't look friendly…" the girl trailed off as he gripped one of the logs with shaky hands, hoisted it up and carried it to the unfinished part of the wall. But he hadn't even taken three steps when the strength left him and he stumbled to the ground. He closed his eyes as wave after wave of pain rolled through his body. His muscles screamed in protest. A sweat drop ran down his chin. No, he couldn't give up now. The wall had to be finished. He had to protect this village.

"Jeez you'll pass out like this before you manage to take even one more step. Here, let me help you." Suddenly he felt something warm touch his back. With a rush the energy came back to his limbs, the pain was pushed aside and he found the strength to stand up, his hands still clutched around the log, and walked to the gate of the wall. Putting the log into the hole in the ground he bound it with a length of rope. While doing so this strange warm energy flowed through his system and kept him from collapsing.

"I did it" he said proudly and smiled. The girl coughed from beside him loudly but before he could thank her, a stone hit him.

He turned to see the village girl Fuki standing there, another stone already in her hands, staring at the ground terrified and about to spill tears.

"There he is get him!" Another stone hit him and he fell to his knees. The villagers left their hiding and ran toward him, anger on their faces.

"Wait, stop!" the girl yelled and stood in front of his crouching body in an attempt to shield him but the next stone just flew right through her like she wouldn't even be there.

"He is trying to save your village can't you see it?" The villagers only raised their weapons and kept shouting. "Oh yeah right they can't hear me… Dammit!" Suddenly instead of the girl, Naruto stood in front of him, shielding him like the girl did just seconds before.

Naruto tried to calm the mob down, but a volley of stones was the only reaction he got from the angrily shouting villagers.

Sadly he looked down on the ground. "I'm fine. Go. They have every right to be angry. I'm to blame. I deserve all of this." It was his fault. He had been one of those attacking the village. He watched people getting killed. He ran away instead of helping. He did nothing as this man, Fuki's father, died.

Did he really think he could redeem his mistakes by starting all over again? How foolish… He could never make up for the terrible things he did. He deserved to die.

"Stop it right there!" the girl yelled. Surprised he looked up. She stood in front of him, with the stones flying through her though she didn't even seem to notice it. "Nobody deserves to die! You made mistakes, but people do them every day. You regret your actions, you try to live up for them, you want to save this village now. We are good or bad based by our actions and your current actions are good. Don't blame yourself for everything. The attack wasn't your fault, you didn't kill anyone, you saved this little girl and you came back even though you knew what'd await you. You are not a bad person, okay?" She smiled at him.

Suddenly arrows hit the wood of the draw-bridge on which they were standing on. They were here. Shiin and the bandits…

"Save this village" the girl said softly, winked at him and then disappeared. He sat there for a moment, blinking, before he turned to Naruto.

"The draw-bridge… Raise the draw-bridge!" He wouldn't let anyone get hurt anymore!

* * *

><p>Naruto hurried to the mine while carrying him on the back. Shiin would explode the dam in any moment, flooding the village in the process. But if he'd set off all the paper bombs inside the mine, then the explosions would cause the mountain to collapse, to move, and to block the water!<p>

"You are planning on sacrificing yourself to light the paper bombs…" He winced and saw the girl running beside them, right next to Naruto without the ninja noticing. Seems like she really was only visible to him…

He didn't say anything but lowered his gaze. He had to do it. If he wouldn't, then Shiin would destroy the village and kill everyone inside. And this way this stupid mine would finally be destroyed once and for all. He wanted it. He wanted to at least do something good before he died, to save people instead of hurting them.

"I understand." The girl smiled at him. "But if you are going to die, don't you think you owe Naruto an explanation? And the truth?"

He looked down at the back of blond hair. Naruto had been the one saving him. He had treated him like a friend right away, gave him his name, and defended him in front of the villagers…

"Eh Naruto… There's something I need to tell you."

And so he told him. Everything. He told him that he actually was a bandit, told him his past with Shiin and the gang, told him of what happened that night of the attack, told him that he remembered everything since the fire.

"Naruto thank you." After Naruto's short outrage he simply placed his flute in his friend's hands. It was the only regret he had, that he couldn't stay with Naruto any longer, to eat another ramen, clean the Hokage monuments or trim the grass in front of elderly's homes together with him.

The girl stood beside him, smiling sadly.

"Why are you giving me…?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Because this is good-bye. Somebody has to set off the paper bombs inside the mine. Thanks to you and your friends Naruto, my life is going to mean something." With that he gripped his friend and threw him off the cliff. Sadly and apologetic he watched Naruto fall before turning to the mine.

"You should stay here" he said to the girl, halting at the entrance but she shook her head.

"No, I'll stay with you until the very end. Don't worry, I'm already dead." He didn't question her any further but entered the mine with her by his side.

After placing all the paper bombs on the tunnel walls surrounding him he leaned against the wall, panting heavily. From far away he heard the explosion as the dam broke. The earth shook by the mass of water crashing down the river.

The girl put her hand on his side and instantly he again felt the warmth giving him new energy.

Nodding thankfully at her he strengthened up and formed the first hand sign but before he finished the jutsu, he looked at the girl.

"I never actually got your name…"

"Oh it's Hope!" She smiled brightly, showing him her white teeth. He nodded, smiling back.

"Thank you." And then he set the sheets on fire.

"So long my friends… Naruto, Hope…"

Everything around him exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	14. Hinata - Strength

**Thanks to Inanari and Weirdnfreaky for the reviews!**

**Hinata - Strength**

_You've got a heart as_  
><em>loud as lions so why let<em>  
><em>your voice be tamed? (Read all about it - Emeli Sandé)<em>

She was sitting on a patch of grass, ripping out one blade of grass after another. The shadows around her grew larger, the sun almost disappeared behind the roofs of the houses and people hurried home to eat dinner.

But she stayed, like she had stayed here the rest of the day. She couldn't go home. She didn't dare to. She was afraid to!

She had snapped her ankle two days ago while training with Hanabi. The doctors told her she should better stay in hospital and rest but her father sent Ko to bring her out of the hospital and back to the compound. Her father didn't trust anyone outside the clan to take care of the heiress.

And then she had heard them talk today, or rather her father complaining over her.

_"__She snapped her ankle clumsily while tripping over her own feet. An heiress is supposed to be graceful in her moves and not to hurt herself that easily. How can we show our strength when the future leader gets constantly hurt?"_

_"__Lord Hiashi, Lady Hinata is still young. I'm sure that this won't happen again."_

_"__Of course it will! Just look at Hanabi. She is younger but already moves with the gracious and fearlessness of a real leader. She never snapped her ankle!"_

_"__I am sure that Lady Hinata tries her best to please you and to live up to her duties as an heiress."_

_"__Don't try to stand up for her. Your sole duty is to protect her and to keep her from having another accident. I let you go this time because it was only my daughter's clumsiness' fault, but don't let her hurt herself another time. As the heiress she has to stay well and healthy."_

_"__Yes of course, forgive me Lord Hiashi."_

At that point she had run away. Run away from the compound, from her father, from her duties as the next heiress.

Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she be strong like her father, or sister, or like Neji? Why did she have to stumble over her own two feet?

Tears dwelled up in her milky white eyes. She was sure that if she wouldn't have been the Hyuuga heiress, she wouldn't even have made it into the academy. She was just too weak. She would never be a good shinobi.

"Hey you… What are you crying about?" Her head snapped up and she stared at the girl standing in front of her, smiling at her.

She was so weak she hadn't even sensed her coming! More tears dwelled up, ran down her cheeks and dropped to the ground. If her father would see her now… Showing weakness in front of a civilian… She could almost see his disappointed face, making her cry even more.

The girl sat down next to her, putting a hand on her back. "It's okay to cry" she said softly. Strange comforting warmth came from her touch. "But only as long as you will stop."

"I-I c-can't c-c-cry" she stuttered in between sobs. "I-It o-only s-s-shows h-how weak I-I am."

"Now why would you think you're weak?"

"B-Because I-I'm clumsy, a-a-and n-not strong l-like o-other n-n-ninja. I'm a-a disgrace f-for m-my clan."

"Strength is not always about who is the strongest. Strength is much more. True strength is found in your heart: Your feelings, your determination, your resolve…"

"B-But-"

"Right now you remind me of a kitty but after some time a kitty grows into a cat, ready to claw at any enemy. And let's not forget that kittens are related to lions."

She shook her head sadly. "I-I don't t-think I w-will ever b-become a-a-a l-lion. I will n-never b-b-be as s-strong as Neji or my s-sister."

"Maybe… or maybe not. You will never know unless you try."

She looked at the strange girl: The blonde hair, the white dress, and the bright blue eyes. She never saw that girl before but somehow she felt save in her presence. She knew she could trust her.

"W-Who are you?"

The girl smiled brightly. "My name's Hope! And who are you?"

"H-Hinata Hyuga" she said a little shy and with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata! Now wipe those tears away and face the world with a roar!" Hope jumped to her feet and bumped her fist into the air, making her giggle.

"Don't worry Hinata, I will help you. I will turn you into a lion."

"Y-You will o-only w-waste y-y-your time w-with me" she mumbled and sadness once again came crashing down on her. That girl was nice and she didn't want to disappoint her too.

"I don't think so and even if you stay a kitty, I'm sure it will be fun nonetheless!" Hope winked at her encouraging.

"Lady Hinata!" Her eyes widened and she looked around to see Ko running to her. "Finally I found you Lady Hinata. Where have you been all the time? Your father told you not to leave the compound without supervision." She let her head hang.

"I-I'm sorry" she whispered, making her guard sigh.

"Well your father wishes to see you. He wants you to pick up training if your ankle is healed." She nodded even though her ankle still hurt but she wouldn't show any weakness.

Hope still stood there, following the conversation silently. She just wanted to ask Ko if Hope could come too but the girl interrupted her: "Listen Hinata, it's slightly complicated but I don't have a real body and you're the only person who can see me. The others don't know that I am here."

She was confused but nodded in understanding and closed her mouth right away.

"Let's go Lady Hinata." Ko smiled to try and cheer her up but she only looked at Hope who walked with them to the compound.

Her father and Hanabi already awaited them in the training room.

"Hinata, where have you been?" her father asked right away, his eyes narrowing. "I think I told you not to leave the compound alone, didn't I? What if something happens to you? We were worried about you."

She bowed her head. "I'm s-sorry f-father."

Suddenly she felt so bad about running away. She didn't want to worry them.

"It's okay" Hope told her from the side. "Sometimes running away is the only option to escape pressure and to get the head free. You don't have to feel bad about it." Instantly it felt like a weight had been lifted off her soul. She was thankful for Hope's words.

"Are you ready to continue training?" her father asked her, glancing at the still bandaged ankle. She nodded, looking in her father's eyes with as much determination as she could muster, ignoring the slight pain coming from her foot.

"I-I'm ready."

"Good. Hanabi" he called out and stepped to the side. Instead, her sister walked up to oppose her. Both girls went into battle stance. Their fists flew, chakra became visible.

"More fiercely! Hit her with all you got!" Her father's voice growled.

"Step to the side, keep her occupied, make her think that she is in an advantage, make her feel save before you strike.

"Don't be soft! Don't take pity!"

She probably shouldn't do it but she completely blocked out her father's strict and judging voice and only concentrated on Hope.

"Duck! Now strike her in the back." Hanabi stumbled after her fist had hit her back. Surprised the younger sister turned around. Hope cheered next to her. She herself couldn't believe that she just managed to strike her sister. Normally it was always the other way around. Even her father was silent.

She went back into battle stance and faced her sister with new found courage.

You are a lion, she repeated over and over in her head. You are a lion. You are strong.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE! I will leave this weekend for a three-week-trip so I won't update for at least three weeks!<strong>


	15. Deidara - Prank

**I'm back! Woot woot! I just survived three weeks of too much heat, having a flat ****tyre****in the middle of the desert at night, almost-collisions with elephants, ATM's that suck in your credit card, drinking non-clean water, camping under trees in a thunder, closed campsites and borders, driving on very bad roads (at night), sleep-deprivation, corrupt police … But that trip was so freaking awesome! Anyways, I know it's more than three weeks now, but last week I couldn't update because I had no real internet. **

**Thanks to Weirdnfreaky and Inanari for the reviews. I hope you survived my break ;)**

**To Weirdnfreaky: Don't worry, I will do more chapters about Sasuke (probably). But I almost forgot Haku and Zabuza! *Gasp!* I will definately think about something! Thanks for reminding me.**

**Here comes the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Deidara - Prank**

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down (Shut Up – Simple Plan)_

Damn Uchiha! Damn Sharingan! Damn arrogant asshole!

Cursing constantly in his mind he paced up and down his new room in the Akatsuki hideout. In his hand he molded some clay while imagining the bomb exploding right in the bastard's face!

He would show him what true art is!

"You seem very upset. What happened?" He whirled around just to find that little brat Hope sitting on his bed with her legs crossed.

He snarled. "Uchiha happened, un" he growled. The girl looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"That damn bastard challenged me to a fight" he explained, still pacing back and forth, working on the bomb. "I had to enter Akatsuki if I lost. But he tricked me with his stupid Sharingan, un! And now I'm stuck in that damn organization."

"Oh… But maybe it's not that bad."

"It's horrible! My art was ridiculed by that bastard, un! During all these years I trained to get stronger but he didn't even break a sweat while defeating me, un. He did it like it was nothing!" He almost yelled by now but he didn't care. He had some steam to blow and just wanted to destroy something, to reduce it to art.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself Deidara" Hope stated. "There is always someone who is better than you are. Instead, you should think about all the people who are inferior to you and continue on surpassing as many people as possible." She gave him a thumps up.

"Yeah you are right. That damn Uchiha won't defeat me twice. I will train to never fall under his stupid genjutsu ever again!"

"That's the spirit! Now where are we again?" she asked with a confused expression, looking around.

He halted in his pace for a moment, glancing at her. "Akatsuki hideout, un" he simply answered.

"Oh. Would you mind showing me around?"

"Actually I should train to become resistant to-"

"Please please please pretty please?" She gave him the puppy eyes and he sighed.

"Fine, un."

"Wohoo thanks Dei!"

"I told you to stop calling me that, un!" he growled angrily but she only giggled and disappeared through the door.

Cursing under his breath he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway where she already hopped up and down impatiently. Without a word he passed her and started walking down the hallway, with her following him eagerly.

"Are we in a cave?"

"Yeah un. That hideout is freaking big, it goes all under the mountain. It's pretty easy to get lost down here."

"Who are you **talking to?"** He jumped slightly and turned to face Zetsu who stuck out of the wall, eyeing him curiously with his yellow eyes.

"No one" he grumbled.

"Maybe he has also a split personality. **I don't think so.** But that would be interesting. Then we wouldn't be the only ones. **Yes but I couldn't care less. Maybe he is just going insane. **Probably an aftereffect of the Sharingan..."

"Hey I'm right fucking here!" he yelled but Zetsu just ignored him as he disappeared back into the wall. Hope stared at the spot where he just had been with an open mouth.

"Whoa that was cool…"

"I don't know what's so interesting about that plant freak, un" he grumbled in irritation. Zetsu's appearance just did the opposite of lifting his gloomy mood.

She giggled. "Are you jealous…?" she teased him.

"Shut up, un" he growled and then pushed the door to the kitchen open. He froze in the doorway. There, sitting upright, like he was better than everyone else, his fucking eyes closed, _he_ sat at the kitchen table, that damn Uchiha bastard. Instantly his blue eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Hey don't block the entrance! Move it!" Hope yelled from behind him and he felt her energy push into his back, making him stumble into the room. Itachi's eyes instantly snapped open and flickered shortly over to him before going back to the tea pot that he was holding.

"Who's that?" Hope asked pointing at Itachi.

"Uchiha" Deidara only grumbled, still glaring at the young man, the man who had tricked him and brought him here.

"Hn" was the only way the Uchiha acknowledged his presence.

"So that's the one you're so angry with?" Hope asked frowning and sat down on the chair opposite to Itachi, examining the guy exactly.

He only rolled his eyes and stepped to the table to sit down on Hope's right side.

"He doesn't look that threatening." Yeah well looks could deceive. In the beginning he also had thought that he could win easily against Itachi but then had made the mistake to look into these stupid red eyes. He would just love to blast them out of their sockets.

"You really are down because of that, huh?" Frowning she looked at his dark expression before her face lit up. "I know! I will cheer you up with some pranks!"

He frowned. Pranks?

"Yep! The fact that only you can see me has to be good for something." She then crawled onto the table until she was directly in front of the Uchiha, and stuck her tongue out to him. Taken back, his eyes widened as Hope started to make faces, wiggled her butt, and made funny noises… in front of fucking Itachi Uchiha… without the self-proclaimed genius even noticing.

It was too much. First his lips twitched and then he burst out into loud laughter after she just had mimicked holding an invisible tea pot, with her chin held high, throwing back her long hair.

Irritated Itachi's gaze shifted to him. "Is something the matter?"

He only continued laughing as Hope stood now next to Itachi, mouthing his words with as many emotions as possible crossing her face. Imagining them to appear on the Uchiha's face was too much. He held his belly as it started to hurt from the intense laughter, trying to catch his breath, but Hope wasn't done yet.

"You know I would love to paint his blank face… A moustache, thick eyelashes, red cheeks, a big smile… what do you think Dei?" He stopped laughing and instead stared at the Uchiha, imagining how it would look like and then laughed some more. "Or what about lipstick, rouge, mascara?" Hope continued cheerfully. By now he had to grip on the table plate for support but as she proceeded to rant about beauty tips, he lost his balance and fell down from the chair and continued his laughing fit on the floor.

"The problem is his eyes… and to find the perfect eye shadow that fits with his normal black orbs as well as with his red Sharingan. Mhm what do you think Dei? Dei?" With tears in his eyes he saw Hope poking her nose over the edge of the table, grinning down at him.

"What are you doing down there Dei?"

He just shook his head, gasping for breath.

"What the Hell is going on here?" a sudden deep voice growled. Wiping away his laughing tears he cranked his head to see, from his position on the floor, an upside down bulky puppet staring at him with narrowed eyes.

He just grinned. "Hey danna, un" and scrambled back on his feet chuckling.

"Come on brat, Leader gave us a mission. I don't want to keep him waiting so let's hurry" he growled in his ever impatient voice.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming…" Not even the puppeteer's ever cranky mood could bring him down now. He was about to follow Sasori when his blue eyes once again fell on the Uchiha who looked back at him, frowning in irritation, his black eyes as cold as ever. But he only saw the emotionless killer painting his face like a woman which erupted new laughter from his throat.

"Don't forget to dress him up…"

"Hahahahaha!"

"You're killing me" he mumbled to Hope in between laughter.

"Come on brat!" Holding his hurting belly and with teary eyes he followed his danna out, leaving an utterly confused Itachi behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for making fun of Itachi like that. I hope you were still amused.<strong>


	16. Konoha 9 - Christmas Special

**I actually wanted to update this chapter during the Christmas days, but I didn't get down to it so I do it now with some delay.**

**Konoha 9 - Christmas Special**

_This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone (Taylor Caldwell)_

"How do you guys plan to celebrate Christmas today?" Kiba suddenly asked. Konoha's new eight genin – Sasuke wasn't present – were standing together under a roof next to the park, watching the first snowflakes fly to the ground.

"I'll celebrate it with my parents" Sakura answered, rolling her eyes. "Like every year. I hoped I could celebrate it together with Sasuke this year since we're now teammates, but my mother won't let me. Saying it's a family thing and stuff" she grumbled.

"Yeah it's really a drag" Sikamaru said with a sigh and grimaced. "My mum never lets me go either. I don't understand how people can look forward to Christmas when they have to spend it with their scary mum." He shuddered.

"At least our families spend Christmas this year together" Choji said with full mouth, grinning. "We'll celebrate the new Ino-Shika-Cho-trio with lots of food!"

"Well, not for me. I made a vow to myself that I will lose weight during the Christmas days. I hate Christmas. It only makes you fat." In dissatisfaction Ino looked at her slim belly.

"I also will celebrate Christmas with my family" Shino began with his quiet voice, his hands like usual in the pockets of his cloak and his face covered by the sunglasses and high collar. "We have planned to-"

"Sakura, do you remember this outfit I told you about?" Ino interrupted him. "My parents promised to buy it for me as a present. It just looks so gorgeous!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Ino now started to rant about the clothes. Shino had turned away sulking.

"N-Naruto" Hinata started when Ino had to take a breath, "w-what are you going to do t-today?"

He hesitated with the answer. Same as usual… Being alone in his empty apartment, playing cards with his shadow clones, eating a cup of instant ramen, maybe meeting Iruka-sensei later at Ichiraku's…

"Ah I'm busy, very busy…" He grinned as best as he could.

"Oh ok…" Hinata mumbled and stared down at her fumbling fingers, a slight red painting her cheeks.

"I better should go now" Sakura said frowning. "My mum wants to bake some cookies and I have to help her." She didn't sound happy about it.

"Yeah I also should better go." Shiakamru stretched his stiff limbs and yawned. "Don't want to make my mum angry."

The others nodded and one by one they all left.

"N-Naruto, if y-you w-want I-I could s-stay with you a-a l-l-little longer." Hinata was the only one still there.

"Nah it's alright. I also have to go, gotta meet Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku's for ramen he's going to treat me."

"Oh okay…"

"Why are you lying to her?" He jumped and whirled around with a shriek. Hope stood behind him, glaring at him accusingly.

"N-Naruto is… is s-something the m-matter?" He turned to Hinata again who now looked at him concerned.

"No, no everything's fine. So merry Christmas Hinata, see you!" Quickly, still feeling Hope's glare on his back, he turned and jumped over the roofs toward his dark apartment.

"Why did you lie to her?" Hope asked once again. He still didn't answer because he didn't know the answer himself. He really would have liked to stay with Hinata for a little longer. Even though he thought that the shy violet-haired girl was strange with her stuttering, her constant playing with her fingers and mad blushing he did like her and enjoyed being in her presence.

So why did he lie? Why didn't he stay with her as long as he could, so long until she had to return to the Hyuuga compound, to her family?

Christmas was an event to be spent with one's family – which almost everyone did. But he didn't have a family. He didn't have anyone. He was alone.

"You're not alone." Hope stood behind him and he could feel her warmth as she touched his shoulder. "I can spend Christmas with you if you want."

His eyes widened. "Really? Don't you have anything else to do?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, it is fine. I can keep you company."

He was all smiles. "Alright then let's get ready for Christmas!" he yelled and burst into his apartment. Behind him Hope giggled but she stopped dead track when she saw the condition of his flat.

"Oh no forget it! If I shall stay with you then you have to clean up first." Accusingly she pointed at the empty ramen cups lying all over the ground, the overflowing garbage bags, the bugs crawling around, and the heaps of dirty clothes.

He groaned. "Can't you just pretend like it's completely clean?" He looked at her pleadingly but she only narrowed her eyes and stared back at him.

Finally he sighed. "Okay, okay…" he mumbled in defeat. "I'll start right away."

"Good boy. I'll come again as soon as you are finished." And with that she disappeared.

Naruto turned to the mess that was his room and sighed heavily. This would take some time…

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, what are you doing?" He winced as all of a sudden Hope popped up right in front of him. He glared at her but of course that didn't help. She just sat down next to him, under the window in his apartment, with the back against the heater.<p>

"You don't look like you are ready for Christmas…" Hope said frowning.

He couldn't care less for Christmas. It was just a stupid celebration. A _family_ thing…

He still remembered the last Christmas he had spent with his family, before the massacre. Back then he never would have thought that such a tragedy could even happen. Everyone had been happy. His mother had made delicious cookies which he couldn't get enough from. Itachi had smiled the whole time, warm and brightly. He even had presented him a set of kunais.

He had sworn that he would use the very same set to kill that bastard.

"Do you have any plans for this evening?" Hope asked. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"Hn" was his sole reply but she must have understood him.

"Great, because I know where you gonna be!"

* * *

><p>"Sakura dear, can you pass me the flour please?" Without a comment she passed the flour. Her mother was happily making Christmas cookies, humming a Christmas carol while her dad popped his head once in a while into the kitchen to see if he could steal a cookie.<p>

"Oh come on, don't make such a face!" her father said smiling after her mother once again had slapped his hand away. "It's Christmas, you should be happy." She only grumbled as an answer.

"I quickly place the garbage outside" she said and without waiting for a reply she grabbed the bag and hurried out of the flat.

Outside she breathed in the cold but clear air and watched her breath becoming visible. The sky was covered with grey and heavy snow clouds but it had stopped snowing for now. The streets and houses were illuminated by lights and Christmas decorations.

She just wanted to turn around and get back into the house, as suddenly a figure stood in her way.

"Hey there Sakura, how are you doing?"

"Hope?" she asked, surprised to see the little girl on her doorstep. The brightly shining figure in the white dress and with the golden hair nodded. In her attire she looked like an angel.

"Sakura, I need your help for something."

* * *

><p>"Lady Hinata, the decorations have been placed!" Ko informed her. She smiled at him.<p>

"Good, then we are finished." The compound shone with warm lights. Doors were decorated with wreaths; snowmen, stars and Santa Clauses made out of cardboard hang in the windows, the fresh snow covered the roofs and ground like sugar powder. It was magnificent.

"I'm sure father will like it when he returns from his mission."

"Hinata do you have a moment?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Sure" she replied and was about to turn around, with a smile on her lips.

"Did you say something Lady Hinata?" Ko asked her confused.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Hope standing behind her. Apparently the girl couldn't freeze as she was still dressed only in the white dress.

Realizing that Ko couldn't see the girl, she turned her head back to him. "I think that's everything for now, Ko. Thank you very much for your help, you might go now back to your family."

"Thank you very much Lady Hinata. I wish you a merry Christmas." He bowed and walked away.

"What is it, Hope?"

* * *

><p>"So, ready!" Satisfied he stepped back to admire his work: His completely clean room. Grinning he wiped the sweat from his forehead.<p>

"Good work Naruto, I'm proud of you!" Hope stood in the doorway like she never had left, grinning back at him.

"Now I really need some good ramen, believe it!" She laughed.

"Go on, you deserve it."

He grabbed one of the instant ramen cups and put it in the microwave. "I would love to go to Ichiraku's but until I'm there and the ramen is ready, I'll be starved, believe it!"

Hope only chuckled. "I don't think you would starve that easily" she said with a wink.

At the ping he removed the cup and dug in with drooling mouth.

"Delicious!" he exclaimed with full mouth, making Hope laugh.

"Have you ever eaten something else than ramen?"

"Not much, but why should I when ramen is the best meal in the whole world!"

The ramen was finished far too soon, leaving him still hungry. "I probably should go to Ichiraku's now, maybe Iruka is there too" he thought out loud while throwing the empty cup in the bin.

Hope had opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door.

He frowned. He didn't expect any visitors. Who was it?

"You will know when you open" Hope said with a smirk. Sometimes he really hated the fact that she was able to read his thoughts. "Maybe it's Santa!"

Still pondering about who might visit him at Christmas Eve, he opened the door – just to find himself in front of all of his former class mates.

His blue eyes grew wide like saucers.

"Guys… w-what are you doing here?" he asked totally baffled and taken back.

"What kind of question is that?" Ino asked. "We came here for the Christmas party of course!"

"Christmas party? What Christmas party?" he asked completely confused.

"Sakura told me to meet up at your house so that we can celebrate Christmas all together. After all we didn't have a proper genin party yet" Ino answered.

"I was informed by Hinata" Kiba answered with a smirk and slang an arm around the blushing kunoichi.

"K-Kiba!"

"Well Naruto, don't you want to invite us in?" Sakura asked. "It's cold outside."

"O-Of course" he answered in a stutter as soon as he found his voice. Numbly he stepped aside and the eight youths stepped in.

"What are you doing here teme?!" he yelled when he saw Sasuke in the group. The young Uchiha had his hands like usual in the pockets of his pants with that I'm-to-good-for-you expression on his face.

"I was invited and I came. Do you have a problem with that dobe?"

"Shut it Naruto!" Sakura yelled and hit him over the head. "It's Christmas, the day of love. Don't ruin it!"

"I don't ruin anything! He ruins it with his presence, believe it!"

"Deal with it" Shikamaru said and slumped down on Naruto's bed. "I'm just so glad that I was able to escape my mum. Christmas is so troublesome."

"Do you have any food here Naruto?" Choji who just finished one bag of potato chips asked.

"Oh yeah I brought some cookies which my mum made" Sakura said and placed a box on the table.

"I-I b-brought also s-something" Hinata shyly said and put down a bowl. "A-And this i-is for you N-Naruto." She pulled out a small present and gave it to him.

Choji pulled another bag of chips from under his clothes and placed it to the other meals. "A meal is not the same without some snacks beforehand. And this here" he gave Naruto a big present, "is from Shikamaru and me."

"The decoration is missing" Shino suddenly said and on his command, bugs crawled out of his clothes and formed a Merry X-Mas on the wall.

"Guys…" Naruto started as he was really moved by the scene. "Why don't you spend Christmas with your families? Why did you come?"

"Idiot, we wanted to celebrate this year's Christmas as friends. We don't have to celebrate it each time with our families. The main point is that we spend it with the people we love" Sakura said with a smile and also handed him a present. Soon Naruto had to put the growing pile of presents in his arms down as he couldn't carry it any longer.

It wasn't even evening yet but it was already the best Christmas he ever had and he had trouble to hold back his tears of joy.

"I… I also have presents for all of you!" he suddenly said and jumped up. "I wanted to give them to you when we see each other the next time, after Christmas, but since you're all already here…" He rushed to his closet where he hid the presents. On his way he almost ran through Hope who stood apart from the group, watching the whole scene with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"How do you like it?" she asked.

"Did you…" he whispered, "Did you organize all this?"

She only smiled and winked at him. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and spent it with the persons you love. Merry late X-Mas!<br>**


End file.
